If it hurts, please make me cry
by Moku
Summary: Nagi ist verliebt, doch die Person, die er liebt, liebt ihn nicht. Um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen tut er deshalb Dinge, die... naja... zwar erfolgreich sind, aber nicht gerade harmlos. Dann lernt er Omi kennen und der weckt eine Seite in dem Jünger
1. Default Chapter

Autor: Ja, die Irre ist wieder daaahaaa!!!!! (Irre = Moku)  
  
E-Mail: Mokuren@gmx.de  
  
Kommentar: ... Ich übe mich im Schweigen. ... Ach egal. Ich schmeiße mein Schweigegelübde über Bord und wende meinem Leben einem neuen Ziel entgegen, das da hieße: ZERSTÖRUNG VORPUPERTÄRER TRÄUME UND WÜNSCHE!!!!-- (Is natürlich nur Spaß. Ich bin eine der unschuldigsten Fanficautorinnen, die Animexx zu Gesicht bekam. Heiß ja nicht xxx oder yyy oder zzz.) Tja, Leutchen, wenn ich leiden muss, müsst ihr es auch. ^^.  
Dieses Mal werde ich das Thema "Liebe" in allen Varianten anschreiben. Ja, ich bin bei Sinnen. Und bei der FF heißt es dieses Mal nicht: Pärchen aufgeteilt und jeder hat seinen Partner und Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen und diese ganze Blumenmalerei und das Schönreden. Es wird eine, sagen wir mal, eigenwillige Variante der Liebe dargestellt.  
Alita wird sie schon kennen, ne Litachan?  
  
Grüße: Hm... Okay. Alle die immer noch darauf warten, dass ich endlich die witzige und harmlose Geschichte zu Nagi und Ken schreibe.   
Alle die darauf warten, dass ich endlich mal 'ne het-Geschichte schreibe. (wenn's die gibt, bitte sagen und das Pairing auch ^^).   
Alle die darauf warten, dass "If some Weiß-Boys have a cold" mit Kapitel eins sich zu meine anderen FFs gesellt. (Nicht das ich es nicht angefangen habe, aber bei Schwarz war es einfacher... bessere Pairings und Leute ^^).   
Alle die immer noch auf "Black Dragon und white angel VI" warten. Falls es die noch gibt.  
Alle die hoffen, dass ich aufhöre solchen Stuss zu schreiben. (Dazu gehört meine Familie und ein Teil meines Freundeskreises).  
Alle die mich verwünschen, weil ich nie aus dem Knick komme. (ES TUT MIR JA AUCH LEID!!!!!!)  
Ähm... Alle die sich noch angesprochen fühlen.  
  
Widmung: "Ich will doch nur bei dir sein" - Autorin "Rikku-san"  
  
~If it hurts, please make me cry~  
  
Er saß zusammen gekauert in der Ecke und legte den Kopf auf seine Kniee. Keine Träne lief seinen Wangen herab, obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte. Seine Lippen waren blutig, seine Haare zerzaust, seine Kleidung zerrissen oder im Zimmer verteilt und sein Blick war leer.  
Eine Strähne fiel ihm in die Stirn und er strich sie mit zitternden Fingern heraus. Dann legte er sich seine Hand in den Nacken, stützte sich mit der anderen ab und stand auf. Er war noch wacklig auf den Beinen, doch als er grade stehen konnte, ging er auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und schlich die Treppe hoch. Sobald er oben ankam, legte er seine Hand auf die Klinke der ersten Tür, ließ sie aber wieder los, drehte sich um und ging ins Bad. Er überlegte, ob er das Licht anschallten sollte, tat es und trat auf den Spiegel zu.  
Seine blauen Augen blickten auf sich hinab und er spürte seinen eigenen verhassten Blick auf sich Ruhen und er spuckte das Spiegelbild an. Sein Spiegelbild. Dann wandte er sich der Dusche zu, entledigte sich seiner Bekleidung und ließ das kalte Wasser auf sich niederprasseln. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf die kälteste Stufe und setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf den Boden und auch als das Wasser kälter und kälter wurde rührte er sich nicht, blieb stumm sitzen und starrte auf sich hinab.  
Nach einiger Zeit ging das Licht aus und er wusste das er eine halbe Stunde unter dem kalten Wasser saß. Sein Blick richtete sich auf und er sah direkt in den Strahl des Wassers der sich kurz darauf auch ausstellte. Alles im Badezimmer schaltete sich von alleine aus, wenn es nicht mehr auf Benutzung hindeutete.   
Er blieb in der Dusche sitzen, ignorierte die Schmerzen, die durch die Kälte des Wassers entstanden waren, ignorierte das Zittern seines Körpers. Dann stand er auf, suchte sich ein Handtuch und legte es sich leicht um die Hüften. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die er auf der Ablage liegen ließ, sagte ihm, dass es schon fast vier Uhr war.   
Leise verließ er das Badezimmer, schlich in sein Zimmer und legte sich, ohne sich abzutrocknen in sein Bett. Sein Körper zitterte immer noch, seine Hände waren kalt und er fuhr sich mit ihnen über das Gesicht, welches nicht minder kälter war. Dann nahm er seine Decke und zog sie über seinen Körper, schloss die Augen und versuchte den nächsten Tag durch zu schlafen.  
  
************  
  
Seine Tür sprang auf und der laute Aufschlag von ihr ließ ihn aus dem Bett springen und sich mit einem Gegenstand bewaffnen, der einer Waffe möglichst nahe kam. Zu schade nur, dass der nächstbeste Gegenstand sein Kuscheltier war und sich nicht gerade als Waffe eignete, es sei denn man hatte Angst vor rosa Hoppelhäschen mit einer Karotte in den Pfoten. Doch das war bei dem ungewünschten Eindringling leider nicht der Fall und so ließ er das Kuscheltier fallen und versuchte sich eine Ausrede für das Tier in seinem Bett einfallen zu lassen, was sich allerdings als reichlich schwer erwies, denn wie erklärte man einem blonden Playboy möglichst schonend und neutral, dass man ohne dem Viech Angst im Dunkel hatte, und das ganze ohne, dass er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach welches in hysterisches umschlagen könnte?  
Gute Frage. Und auch er konnte sie nicht beantworten, beließ es bei einem Grummeln der sich mit viel Phantasie nach "Was is'." anhörte. Er zog sich zurück unter die Decke und ließ sich von ihrer Wärme umschließen und war kurz davor zurück ins Land der Träume zu segeln, wenn nicht gewisser Eindringling die Bettdecke von ihn gerissen hätte und mit leisem Gebrüll** in sein Ohr schrie: "CHIBI!! DU KOMMST ZUR SPÄT ZUR SCHULE!!"  
Der Junge sprang auf, einerseits wegen dieser überaus sanften Art von Yohji, ihn aus dem Bett zu holen und andererseits wegen der vollendeten Tatsache, dass er zu spät zur Schule kam. Mal wieder.  
Er flitzte an den anderen vorbei ins Badezimmer und zog sich in vollendeter Grazie um, das hieß, er verlor mehrmals das Gleichgewicht und flog auf die Schnauze.... [Ähm... wie wäre es mit einem besseren Ausdruck dafür?]. Nach dieser anstrengenden Tat sprang er die Treppe runter, lief in die Küche um sein vorbereitetes Frühstück für Unterwegs und für die Schule einzupacken und verließ den Koneko no sumo le in einer Rekordzeit.  
Ken sah ihm nach und lächelte, klickte auf die Stoppuhr und las vier ' zehn ab.   
"Seine neue Bestzeit." sagte er und drehte sich zu den anderen beiden um.  
"Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, wir sollten ihn früher wecken und trotzdem sagen, dass er zu spät kommt." meckerte der Rothaarige, drehte sich um und verschwand im Laden. Ken stampfte ihm hinter her und grinste.  
"So bleibt er wenigstens fit."   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Er saß in seinem Klassenraum in der hintersten Ecke und tippte auf seinem Labtop. Er musste einen neuen Auftrag bearbeiten und benutzte den Anschluss der Schule, damit man ihn schwieriger zurück verfolgen konnte, wenn sie es überhaupt schafften. Die anderen Schüler im Raum standen in einem Kreis, redeten über die neusten Neuigkeiten, Mode, Pop-Bands und andere Sachen, über die sich Jugendliche normaler weise unterhielten. Er hörte nicht zu, fand diesen Tratsch zu sinnlos und unwichtig. Er selber sagte nur etwas, wenn es von Bedeutung war. So hatte er es sich angewöhnt oder so hatte er es schon immer gemacht. Es war eine Möglichkeit Streitereien aus dem Weg zu gehen, zumindest auf der Straße.  
Er spürte wie sich Blicke auf ihn richteten und hörte wie sein Name geflüstert wurde, doch er ignorierte es. Eine Strähne fiel ihm ins Gesicht und er strich sie sich heraus, berührte seine Wange und zuckte zusammen. Er hatte vergessen, dass sie angeschwollen war, hatte die letzte Nacht und den Morgen versucht sie nicht zu berühren, doch jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Nun war ihm auch der Grund bekannt, warum sie tuschelten.  
Es klingelte, seine Arbeit war gerade beendet und so schloss er seinen Labtop, legte ihn zurück in seine Tasche und öffnete die Seite des Buches, welche der Lehrer ihnen nannte.  
"Naoe! Lesen!"  
Er stand auf, las den Abschnitt des Textes im perfekten Englisch. Die Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. Es war die erste Englischstunde in dieser Klasse und er wusste was in den Pausen folgen würde. Er überlegte, ob er vielleicht Fehler hätte einbauen sollen, aber damit wäre Crawford nicht einverstanden gewesen und seine Bestrafungen waren schlimmer, als die jedes Schülers.  
Er setzte sich, der Lehrer lobte ihn und die Blicke wandten sich ab.   
Nächste Stunde hatte er Mathematik. Er wusste, dass er auch in diesem Fach rangenommen wurde. Wieder nur richtige Antworten geben würde und die Blicke sich auf ihn richteten.  
Die Pause. Er brauchte nicht Crawfords Kräfte um zu sehen was passieren würde. Vielleicht noch nicht gleich, aber in den folgenden Tagen würden sie auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Auf den Neuen. Auf den Streber. Vielleicht auch auf den Freak oder das Monster.  
  
************  
  
Es klingelte zur Pause und er atmete auf. Glücklich schloss er das Buch und packte seine Sachen ein. Zusammen mit seinen Klassenkameraden verließ er den Raum, redete mit ihnen über die nächste Stunde, die Hausaufgaben und verschiedenen Nichtigkeiten. Er lächelte und betrat den Schulhof. Er hatte jetzt Pause und wollte sie genießen, nicht mit Schule vergeuden. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden setzte er sich auf eine Bank, beobachtete die anderen Schüler, wie sie über den Schulhof rannten, redeten, zusammen Musik hörten. Er lächelte, wandte sich dann seinen Freunden zu und lachte mit ihnen.  
"Hey, wir haben einen Neuen in der Englischklasse." meinte ein Mädchen und ihr Lächeln verschwand. "Er scheint jünger zu sein als wir, aber sein Englisch ist perfekt. Er tut mir jetzt schon leid." Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Doch Omi verstand nicht, schüttelte aber den Kopf um auch nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. "Scheint wohl auch der zu sein, mit dem ich Mathe habe." Ein Junge gesellte sich zu ihnen und setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich weiß nicht wie er heißt, aber der Lehrer hat fast nur ihn dran genommen, weil seine Antworten immer richtig waren. Er scheint wohl ein Genie zu sein, so wie unser Omi, was?" Er gab dem Blonden ein kleinen Stoß in die Rippen und lachte. "Wenn er wirklich jünger ist, dann ist er klüger als du. Wirst du da nicht eifersüchtig?" Omi lachte, schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde gerne mit ihm zusammen in eine Klasse gehen. Wie lange ist er denn schon an unserer Schule?" Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. "Eine Woche vielleicht."  
Es klingelte erneut. Nächste Stunde Japanisch, danach Mathematik. Er stöhnte. Er hasste Mathematik mit diesem Lehrer, doch er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren und stand auf.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Informatik. Endlich ein Fach wo er nicht ran genommen werden konnte, so dachte er. Doch der Lehrer rief ihn auf und alle Blicke wandten sich erwartend auf ihn. Der Lehrer folgte seinen Bewegungen, als er auf die Tafel zu kam.  
"Etwas ganz einfaches. Schreibe ein Programm zur Abfrage."  
Über Nagis Lippen lief ein sarkastisches Lächeln. Das war mehr als nur einfach. Ein Kinderspiel.  
"Was soll abgefragt werden?" fragte er in seiner monotonen Stimme, sein leichtes Lächeln verschwunden.  
"Mehrwertsteuer. Sieben Prozent und sechzehn Prozent. Letzteres als Ausschluss."  
Wieder grinste Nagi. Das Schüler nur so was leichtes an dieser Schule lernen verwunderte ihn etwas, ließ ihn nur über die Dummheit der Lehrer schmunzeln. Er beschloss, das Programm so primitiv wie möglich zu schreiben, damit es auch die Letzten verstanden.  
Der Lehrer beobachtete Nagi beim Schreiben, nickte, sobald er das Programm beendet hatte, ließ Nagi zurück auf seinen Platz. Blicke folgten ihm wohin er auch ging, doch er versuchte sie zu ignorieren. "Schreibt jetzt alle das Programm ab. Danach möchte ich, dass ihr ein neues schreibt über die Berechnung einer Wurzel." Wieder schmunzelte Nagi, er brauchte dieses Programm nicht schreiben, er konnte es bereits, aber wenn der Lehrer es auch von ihm verlangte, musste er es wohl machen. Also fing er an und war nach knapp fünf Minuten fertig, während andere Schüler noch immer an dem ersten Programm arbeiteten. Das Niveau dieser Schule lag wohl doch ziemlich weit unten.   
Hier nach hatte er Chemie. Er holte sein Chemiebuch raus und studierte die aufgetragenen Seiten. Isomerie. Diese Schule war einfach zu einfach.  
  
************  
  
Der Mathelehrer betrat den Raum und er versteckte sich hinter den anderen Schülern. Er hasste diesen Lehrer, er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hasste ihn.  
"Omi Tsukiyono!"  
Er sprang auf. Jetzt wusste er es wieder.  
"Hausaufgaben vorlesen. Du bekommst eine Zensur."  
Er schluckte, hoffte die Antworten waren richtig.   
"Gegeben: Ko = 1000; N = 10 Jahre; Kn = 1623,89.  
Gesucht: p.  
Formel..."   
Der Lehrer nickte. Und Omi fuhr fort, hoffte das die anderen Antworten richtig waren.  
"Setzen! 1."  
Er setzte sich und jemand klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Gut gemacht, Omi. Du bist wirklich ein Genie."  
Er nickte und der andere grinste. "Demnächst werde ich von dir abschreiben, Omi." "Wir werden sehen, ob ich die anderen Aufgaben lösen kann. Die waren schon ein bisschen schwer." Das Mädchen neben Omi tippte ihm auf die Schulter. "Red' keinen Unsinn. Wir wissen doch, dass es für dich leicht war."   
"Ruhe!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey Neuer!"  
Er drehte sich zu ihnen um. Jetzt war es also soweit. Sie wurden aufmerksam auf ihn. Nachdem er die drei Jungs prüfend angesehen hatte, wandte er sich wieder ab und ging weiter, doch er wurde brutal nach hinten gerissen und seine Tasche wurde ihm abgenommen.  
"Was ist? Denkst du etwa wir sind zu niveaulos, als dass du mit uns reden müsstest?" Der Anführer, vermutete er.  
Er zuckte die Schultern, sah sie ruhig an und schwieg.  
"Hast du keinen Mund oder was?"   
Ein anderer Junge mit schwarzen Haaren stellte sich neben den ersten und ließ seinen Blick über Nagi wandern. "Das ist doch der Kerl der mit den drei Ausländern zusammen wohnt, oder? Einer von diesen Freaks." Er sagte immer noch nichts, wartete einfach ab. "Stimmt das?"  
"Wenn ihr jetzt über mich reden wollt, das könnt ihr doch auch ohne mein Beisein."  
Damit nahm er seine Tasche und drehte sich um, wurde aber sofort wieder festgehalten. Dieses Mal von einem anderen Jungen mit gefärbten blonden Haaren. "Er scheint auch ein Ausländer zu sein." Der Junge zog an seinen Haaren und Nagi schlug die Hand weg. Dadurch traf ihn ein Tritt in den Magen und er krümmte sich. "Werd' nicht frech, Kleiner. Du glaubst wohl, du bist etwas Besseres, was?" Er richtete sich auf. Traf den Blick des Redners. "Ich glaube nie."  
Ihre Blicke wurden zornig und sie traten ihm erneut in die Magenkuhle, schlugen ihm mit den Fäusten ins Gesicht, doch er sagte nichts, wimmerte nicht einmal, sondern nahm alles hin. Nach einer Weile hörten sie auf, sahen fragend auf ihn nieder.  
"Hey, spürst du überhaupt keinen Schmerz?"  
Nagi zog seine Beine an, setzte sich auf seine Kniee und hielt sich den Bauch. Sein Blick richtete sich auf.   
"Er weint noch nicht einmal."  
"Er hat ja auch noch nicht einmal gewimmert."  
Der Brünette sah sie an, mit seinem leeren blauen Augen, zeigte weder Schmerz noch Trauer. "Sieh uns nicht so an." Erneut schlug der Schwarzhaarige auf Nagi ein, ließ nicht locker, bis seine Hand mit Blut beschmiert war. Er schreckte zurück, sah den zusammen gekrümmten Jungen an, welcher sich gleich wieder aufrichtete. Aus seiner Nase tropfte Blut, sowie aus den Mundwinkeln, blutige Schrammen zogen über seine Wangen und seine Arme, doch er sagte nichts, schaute stur grade aus, wartete auf mehr Prügel.  
"Ich will das er weint, oder wenigstens wimmert. Bring ihn dazu die Klappe auf zu machen."  
"Fühlst du dich sonst nicht bestätigt? Was gibt es dir, wenn jemand weint?" Er drehte seinen Kopf, sah zu dem Anführer. Dieser knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Leidest du unter Minderwertigkeitskomplexen, dass du andere verprügeln lässt? Wo wir gerade dabei sind, warum schlägst du nicht selber zu? Bist du zu schwach?" In seinem Blick flackerte etwas Höhnisches. Kurz darauf traf ihn ein neuer Schlag in den Bauch. "Du miese Ratte. Dafür, dass du dich nicht wehren kannst, spuckst du ganz schön große Töne. Du bist der Einzigste..." "Einzige. Das Wort Einzigste gibt es nicht." Wieder trat der Anführer zu und Nagi spuckte das Blut, welches sich im Mund sammelte aus. "Schade, dass dir keiner Hilft."  
"Ja, wirklich schade. Nagi, du enttäuschst mich immer wieder. Du kommst auf eine neue Schule und gleich gibt es nur Ärger. Ich wunder mich aber, warum du dich nicht wehrst. Du könntest sie doch locker töten."  
Er sah auf und die drei Jungs drehten ihre Köpfe und sahen einen grinsenden Rotschopf vor sich stehen. "Halt du die Klappe Gaijin*. Oder du bekommst auch noch was ab." Schuldig grinste und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. "Aber fangt bitte mit ihm an. Er mag so was." Der Rothaarige deutete auf den Iren hinter ihm und die Augen der Jungs weiteten sich. Sie gingen einen Schritt zurück und noch weiter, nahmen Abstand von Nagi.  
"Steh auf Nagi. Wir müssen noch was erledigen. Brad hat dich für die nächsten Stunden entschuldigt."  
Der Junge stützte sich mit einer Hand ab, stellte sich grade hin und folgte den anderen beiden, als wäre nichts passiert. Nur die Verletzungen zeigten, dass er verprügelt wurde, aber nicht sein Gang, seine Haltung, sein Augen.  
//Geht's?//  
/Brads Prügel ist schlimmer./  
  
************  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah den drei Jungs hinterher, als sie den Klassenraum nach der sechsten Stunde verließen. Sie redeten über den neuen Schüler und er hatte das Gespräch belauscht, glaubte nicht, was er hörte. Er folgte ihnen nach draußen und rief einen Jungen mit Namen. Dieser drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an.  
"Was ist Tsukiyono?"  
Er schwieg, sein Blick war aufgebracht, doch dann fing er an zu reden, beschwerte sich bei ihnen, sie sollen die Schüler in Ruhe lassen. Fragte, was es ihnen brachte, wenn sie andere verprügelten.  
"Hey, er hat uns genervt. Sein eingebildetes Auftreten, seine Ignoranz."  
"Die anderen Jungs auch?"  
Sie schwiegen, sahen einander an.  
"Nein, bei ihnen hat es uns nur Spaß gemacht."  
Seine Augen funkelten, doch er sagte nichts.  
"Weißt du Omi, dieser Junge hat nicht einmal gewimmert und als seine Freunde ihn abholten, tat er so, als wäre nie was vorgefallen. Ich bezweifle, dass es ihm wehtat."  
"Meine Hand war von seinem Blut bedeckt." flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige seinem Anführer zu. "Und er hat noch nicht einmal eine Miene verzogen."  
"Das ist kein Grund ihn noch weiter zu verprügeln... Lasst ihn in Ruhe, Gunabaka."  
"Hör zu Omi. Du solltest dich nicht mit uns anlegen, es sei denn du willst, dass wir dich so behandeln wie ihn. Eigentlich mögen wir dich, aber wir lassen uns nicht alles gefallen." Damit drehten sie sich um und verließen den Schulhof.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Er stand im Badezimmer, hatte jetzt erst die Zeit gefunden sich zu pflegen. Leicht fuhr er mit den Lappen über seine Wange, versuchte das verkrustete Blut weg zu wischen, doch dann wurde ihm der Lappen aus der Hand genommen und er wurde behutsam von zwei Händen auf den Badewannenrand gedrückt. Er ließ zu, dass man ihm das Gesicht reinigte, ihn verarztete. Sobald Crawford den Lappen zur Seite legte, stand der Junge auf und drückte sich an den Älteren vorbei, vermied den Blickkontakt, doch er wurde aufgehalten und dazu gezwungen seinen Gegenüber anzusehen.  
"Du hattest ein paar Fehlkalkulationen in der Ausarbeitung deines Plans." Crawford richtete sich auf, stellte sich direkt vor Nagi und sah ihn von oben an. "Hättet ich ihn nicht geprüft, hätten wir heute Probleme kriegen können." Er wich ein paar Schritte zurück, wurde aber dann von dem anderen gewaltsam gegen die Wand gedrückt. "Eigentlich dachte ich, dass du durch die Lektion gestern gelernt hättest." Nagi senkte seine Blick, erinnerte sich nur schmerzhaft an den letzten Abend oder besser an den Morgen zurück. "Du machst in letzter Zeit nur noch Fehler und ich bin nicht gewillt, dir das durch gehen zu lassen." Der Druck um seinem Handgelenk wurde stärker und es fing an zu schmerzen, doch er wehrte sich nicht, unterdrückte ein Wimmern. Dann spürte er Lippen, die sich auf seine verschrammte Wange legten, und wie sie langsam nach unten wanderten.  
"Nagi! Bist du immer... noch... WAS ZUR HÖLLE SOLL DAS?"  
Schuldig stellte sich breitbeinig vor den beiden hin und legte den Kopf etwas schief. Doch dann veränderte sich seine Miene und er zog Nagi von der Wand, weg in sein Zimmer. Dann drehte er sich um, ließ den Jungen zurück und verschwand im Badezimmer, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.   
Er hörte wie etwas zu Bruch ging und Schuldigs wütende und aufgebrachte Stimme. Er fluchte. Auf Deutsch. Das tat er nur, wenn er richtig wütend war oder mit Crawford redete. Dieses Mal traf beides zu. Er stand auf, schloss leise die Tür seines Zimmers ab und zog sich aus, legte sich ins Bett, obwohl es erst vier Uhr war. Schlafen war seine einzige Rettung und er hoffte, er würde bis zum nächsten Tag durch schlafen.  
  
************  
  
"Hey Omi. Ich kauf' dir diese Blumen. Gefallen sie dir?" Er rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf und lächelte zaghaft. Das Mädchen vor ihm strahlte ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen an und er nickte leicht. "Danke Omi." Sie drehte sich um und verließ hüpfend den Laden. Er hielt die Blumen in der Hand und wusste nicht so recht, wo er sie hinstellen sollte, doch schon nahm Ken sie ihm ab und stellte sie auf die Theke. "Wenn die Mädchen weiter so machen verfaulen unsere Blumen bei uns im Laden und unsere Kassen sind trotzdem voll." Omi grinste und lehnte sich auf den Besen. "Ich frage mich, ob die Blumen, die die Mädchen in unserem Laden kaufen uns auch geschenkt werden dürfen." Der Brünette schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte sich daran das nächste Gesteck herzurichten.  
Dann hörten sie ein Klingeln. Ein neuer Kunde. Er drehte sich um und lächelte der Frau zu. Sie warf ihre Haare nach hinten und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ist Yohji da?" Sie hatte eine hohe Stimme. Ken schüttelte den Kopf, fragte sie, ob er Yohji etwas ausrichten sollte. "Eigentlich wollte ich ihm heimzahlen, dass er nicht zu unserem Date erschien ist, aber ich weigere mich jemand anderes zu schlagen, als ihn." Sie lächelte, drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür, doch wurde von Omi festgehalten.  
"Ich entschuldige mich für das Verhalten meines Freundes." sagte er und verbeugte sich. "Bitte nehmen sie diese Blumen. Sie bedeutet 'Verzeihen'. Nehmen sie sie an?"  
Die Frau beugte sich runter und streichelte über Omis Kopf. "Ich nehme sie an." sagte sie und erhob sich, verließ den Laden.  
Kurz darauf kam Yohji durch die selbe Tür herein und sah fragend zu seinen Freunden. "Also gut, was habt ihr gemacht, dass Miria mich nicht geschlagen hat?" Ken lächelte. "Omi hat sich für dich entschuldigt." meinte er und verließ den Laden. Der Blonde folgte ihm, warf Yohji ein freches Grinsen zu. "Aya müsste auch gleich kommen." meinte er noch, bevor er den Laden verließ.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*gaijin - Ausländer  
**Was für ein Widerspruch. 


	2. Chapter two

Autor: ME!!!  
Disclaimer: Nixe me.  
  
Grüße:  
@Misha:Du magst Brad auch? Er ist ein halber Freund von mir. Und er ist so cool!! Ich liebe ihn. Irgendwann wird auch Nagi glücklich. Irgendwann... *hüstel*... bald... vielleicht... -_-  
@Diva: Habe ein bißchen lange gebraucht um ans I-net zu kommen, aber JEZTZ!! JETZT!! kann ich den zweiten Teil ausstellen.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jemand stieß ihn leicht an und er öffnete verschlafen seine Augen. Als er aufblickte sah er in zwei grünen Augen, die ihn besorgt ansahen. "Wie bist du in mein Zimmer gekommen?" murmelte er und drehte sich zur anderen Seite. "Hey Chibi, ich bin ein Killer, da werde ich jawohl noch eine abgeschlossene Tür öffnen können." Er hörte ein murmelndes Geräusch und drehte den Jungen wieder zu sich. Schuldig brauchte seine Frage nicht stellen, der Junge wusste was er wissen wollte. "Ich sagte: Ich will nicht wissen, wie du das gemacht hast und das andere..." Er schwieg, richtete sich auf und verließ sein Bett. "Das andere hat dich nicht zu interessieren." Der Deutsche grinste. "Du wolltest es nicht und ich habe etwas gegen Vergewaltigung." sagte er, als er Nagis Frage in seinem Kopf hörte. "Das fällt dir aber reichlich früh ein und raus aus meinem Kopf." Sein Grinsen verschwand. "Gestern früh, als ich weg war, hat er da noch mehr gemacht als dich zu schlagen?" "Nein, er ist gegangen kurz nachdem du mich mit ihm alleine gelassen hast." Nagi zog sich an und ging die Treppe runter. Schuldig folgte ihm. "Wenn er das noch mal tun sollte, tret' ihn mal kräftig wohin."  
  
"Warum sollte ich?"  
  
Als er in der Küche ankam sah er sich um. Crawford saß auf seinem Platz, mit einer Zeitung in der Hand. Farfarello neben ihn und massakrierte sein Frühstück. Der Junge seufzte und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, beobachtete den Deutschen dabei, wie er sich sein Essen zu bereitete. "Willst du wieder nichts essen?" Nagi wandten seinen Blick von Schuldig und sah zu Farfarello. "Ich habe keine Lust mir mein Frühstück zu machen. Zumindest heute nicht." Ein Lächeln stahl sich über die Lippen des Iren. "Vielleicht sollten wir Mama Crawford fragen, ob er uns etwas macht." Der Amerikaner hob eine Augenbraue, sah dann auf Nagi. Dieser stand auf, packte sich seine Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule.  
  
"Er wird wieder sehr früh da sein."  
"Lass ihn, Schuldig. Er hat zu entscheiden was er macht."   
"Und warum erlaubst du ihm nicht seine Telekinese einzusetzen?"  
"Würde er sie einsetzen, würden die Gegner sterben."  
"Das kratzt uns doch nicht."  
  
************  
  
Es war regnerisch, er kam wieder zu spät zur Schule und der Lehrer -Mathe-lehrer hatte ihn raus geschmissen. Alles in allem war es wieder einer dieser Tage an denen man sich wünschte nicht aufzustehen, weil man wusste, dass, wenn man dachte, es könnte nicht schlimmer werden, es schlimmer kam und Omi wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was das noch schlimmere sein könnte, bis ihm das Schlimmere direkt in die Arme lief und die Wassereimer in Omis Händen umkippte und ihn von oben bis unten durchnässte.  
Bevor er aufsah wollte er noch denken, schlimmer kann's nicht kommen, bis er sich eines besseren besann. Schlimmer kam es trotzdem.  
Er richtete seinen Blick auf und sah direkt in ein mit kleinen Schrammen übersätes Gesicht, welches ihn kalt musterte, trotzdem aber hielt der andere Junge ihm eine Hand hin und er nahm sie, ließ sich aufhelfen. Der Lehrer öffnete die Tür und sah sich fragend auf den Flur um, betrachtete Omi mit einem mürrischen Gesicht, Nagi stattdessen mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
"Ah, Naoe. Kannst du mir bitte sagen was hier vorgefallen ist?"  
Der Lehrer sah Omi funkelnd an, schob die Schuld auf den Älteren, doch Nagi winkte ab.  
"Ich habe ihn angerempelt und er ist hingefallen." Damit ging der Brünette weiter und überließ Omi das Aufwischen des Wassers.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Er lehnte sich zurück und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Er hatte die Stunde abgebrochen und wollte etwas Luft schnappen, traf dabei auf den Blonden.   
Gleich würde es zur Pause klingeln. Er richtete sich auf, sah sich um. Vielleicht sollte er woanders hingehen, schließlich musste er diese drei Typen nicht noch einmal reizen, doch es war zu spät. Sie kamen um die Ecke, eigentlich nicht darauf gefasst den Brünetten dort zu finden. Sie blieben stehen, schienen zu überlegen, ob sie ihn wieder verprügeln oder in Ruhe lassen sollten. Sie entschieden sich für ersteres, kamen grinsend auf ihn zu.  
  
************  
  
"Omi? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus." Ein Mädchen tippte ihm auf die Schulter und er richtete seinen Blick auf. "Ja, ich habe auch nach gedacht." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Woran hast du denn gedacht?" Er antwortete nicht, blickte stattdessen grade aus und sah, wie drei Jungs um eine Ecke bogen. Er kannte sie. Gunabaka und seine Freunde Dan und Yomata. Er konnte sich denken, dass da, wo die drei waren, auch Nagi sein würde, glaubte er doch nicht, dass sie auf ihn hörten.  
Er sprang von der Bank, ließ das Mädchen verwundert zurück und lief den anderen hinterher. Als er um die Ecke bog sah er wie der Blonde Nagi in den Bauch schlug. Dieser lag zusammen gekrümmt auf den Boden.   
"Prodigy."  
Verwirrt richteten sich die Blicke der drei Jungs auf Omi, als dieser Nagis Code-Namen nannte.   
"Warum wehrst du dich nicht? Du könntest sie doch locker besiegen."  
  
"Ich wunder mich aber, warum du dich nicht wehrst. Du könntest sie doch locker töten."  
  
Fast die selben Worte die auch der Rotschopf gesagt hatte. Gunabaka sah Omi fragend an, grinste dann etwas schief. "Du kennst ihn also?" Der Blonde nickte. "Und er ist wirklich so stark? Sieht aber gar nicht so aus." Und damit trat er Nagi erneut in den Bauch. Dieser gab aber keinen Laut von sich, blieb erst nur ruhig liegen, richtete sich dann etwas auf und setzte sich auf die Kniee, beobachtete seinen Feind.  
"Lass dir sagen Gunabaka, ich würde ihn nicht noch mal verprügeln. Seine Freunde werden bestimmt wütend." "Welche? Dieser rothaarige Typ oder dieser Irre?" Omis Augen weiteten sich. "Uhm... Ihr habt sie schon getroffen?" Gunabaka grinste und trat auf Omi zu. "Ja. Du scheinst Angst vor ihnen zu haben. Was sind sie? Irgendwelche Gangmitglieder?" Der Blonde trat einen Schritt zurück. "Etwas in der Art." "So, und du hast Angst vor ihnen?" "Nein, eigentlich nicht."  
Der Anführer der drei hob fragend eine Augenbraue, drehte sich dann zu Nagi um. Dieser stand langsam auf und sah ihn in die Augen... mit dem selben Blick, wie beim ersten Mal. Doch dann wandte er seinen Blick ab, rintetet ihn auf Omi, welcher etwas verwirrt und verloren vor ihm stand.   
Nagi hob seine Tasche hoch, drängte sich an Gunabaka uns Omi vorbei, wobei er die Hand des Blonden packte und ihn hinter sich herzog. Omi ignorierte den verwirrten Blick des Anführers und die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde, folgte dem Brünetten bereitwillig, wenn auch mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
"Prodigy..."  
"Nagi. Ich heiße Nagi Naoe und ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du mich ab sofort so nennst." Omi nickte, starrte dann auf seine Hand die immer noch in der des anderen lag. "Warum verprügeln sie dich?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ sich gegen einen Baum fallen und stützte seinen Kopf gegen den Stamm ab. "Tut es-" "Scheiße!! Das tut weh." Damit trat der Brünette gegen den Baum und Omi sprang gut einen Meter zurück. Dann sah er besorgt auf seinen Feind... Feind? Feind! Er sah besorgt seinen Feind an? Jetzt war er verwirrt. "So siehst du gar nicht aus." Nagi drehte sich um und öffnete die Jacke seiner Uniform, hob langsam den Stoff seines kurzen T-Shirts und betastete seinen Bauch. "Man muss es nicht zeigen, wenn man verletzt ist. Hast du irgendwas mit? Ein Tuch oder etwas ähnliches?" Omi nickte schnell, kramte in seiner Tasche nach einem Taschentuch und gab es dem Telekineten. Dieser nahm es entgegen und ging an den Älteren vorbei. "Wo... Wo willst du hin?" "Auf die Toilette."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf die kälteste Stufe und ließ etwas Wasser ins Waschbecken laufen. Dann legte er das Taschentuch darein, wrang es aus und tupfte langsam seinen Bauch ab, zog ab und zu scharf die Luft ein. Er hoffte das die Kühlung die Schmerzen abklingen ließ. Es hatte Wirkung. Er atmete aus, knöpfte seine Jacke wieder zu und wandte sich dann seinem Gesicht zu. Es sah schrecklich aus. Überall kleine Schrammen, blaue Flecken an den Wangen, aber wenigstens waren seine Augen nicht geschwollen, dafür aber seine Lippen. Er legte das Taschentuch auf seinen Mund, wischte das Blut ab und spülte danach seinen Mund aus.   
Er hasste es, wenn er zusammen geschlagen wurde, doch noch schlimmer war es, wenn ein anderer dabei zusah. Wehren konnte er sich auch nicht, zumindest nicht wirksam ohne seine Telekinese, doch Crawford hatte ihm verboten sie einzusetzen. Dieser so genannte Anführer. Nagi spuckte, als er an den Amerikaner dachte. Warum musste er ihn immer herum schubsen? Was hatte er ihm je getan, dass er plötzlich anfing ihn so zu behandeln? Hatte er heraus gefunden, dass er ihn liebte und fand es so widerwärtig, dass er auf den Jüngeren eindrosch? Aber warum sollte er dann immer versuchen ihn zu vergewaltigen, wenn er es selber nicht mochte?  
"Nagi?"  
Er zuckte zusammen, hatte nicht bemerkt, wie der Blonde hinter ihm aufgetaucht war, hatte einfach nur stumm in den Spiegel gestarrt. Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu den Älteren um, musterte ihn nur kühl.   
"Was..." Omi stoppte, holte tief Luft und begann von Neuem. "Was machen wir jetzt?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sah kurz auf den Boden, bevor er auf Omi zukam und ihn auf den Mund küsste. "Wir versuchen das Beste draus zu machen." Damit drehte er sich um und ließ den verwirrten Omi zurück.  
  
************  
  
Er konnte es nicht glauben. Nagi hatte ihn geküsst. Er hatte ihn wirklich geküsst und das ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Nach seinem ersten Schock wirbelte er herum, sah Nagi nach, wie er die Toiletten verließ. Dieser tat so, als wäre nie was passiert.  
"Das... das... DAS BESTE???" rief er dem Jüngeren hinter her doch dieser reagierte nicht. Er öffnete die Tür und lief Nagi nach. "Du sagst mir, wir sollen das Beste draus machen und küsst mich?" Als Nagi immer noch nichts machte wurde er langsam wütend. Er fing an sich wie im falschen Film zu fühlen und war kurz davor durchzudrehen.   
"Nagi Naoe!!"  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Prodigy!"  
Immer noch keine.  
"Schwarz."  
Die Schüler um ihm warfen ihn fragende Blicke zu, doch die Person, die reagieren sollte tat es nicht.  
Er überlegte, wie er den Brünetten dazu bringen konnte endlich auf ihn zu hören, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.  
"TOT!!"  
Abrupt blieb Nagi stehen, drehte sich zu Omi um und in diesen Moment wünschte er sich, das nicht gesagt zu haben. Plötzlich traf ihn Nagis Kraft und er wurde nach hinten geschleudert. "Nimm diesen Namen nie mehr in deinen Mund, Mamoru." Damit drehte der Brünette sich wieder weg und ging weiter, ignorierte die Blicke und das Geflüster der Schüler um ihn herum.  
"Warum... WARUM MACHST DU DAS?? NAGI!! Nagi!" Omi stieß sich vom Boden ab, sprang auf seine Füße und dabei wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er sich den Fuß verstaucht hatte. "Scheiße." 


	3. Chapter three

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Nach diesem mehr oder weniger gut geglückten Aufeinandertreffen von Nagi und Omi trafen sich die beiden noch öfters durch Zufall, wobei beide sich anstrengten das Beste draus zu machen. Sie sprangen sich also nicht an die Gurgel, aber Omi hatte trotzdem immer sicherheitshalber seine Darts dabei. Ab und zu konnten sie ein paar Worte wechseln, ohne sich zu töten, was auch gut war und dabei entdeckte Omi eine andere Seite an den Telekineten. Eine HUMORVOLLE Seite, welche aber mehr daraus bestand frech zu werden, zumindest ein paar Lehrern und den Schülern gegenüber, die ihn dumme Fragen stellten. Der Blonde musste deshalb oft lächeln und Nagi sah ihn fragend an, verstand wohl nicht, dass seine Reaktion etwas Witziges für andere war. Und trotz dem sie sich besser verstanden, wollten sie nicht sooft zusammen gesehen werden, also versuchten sie sich zu ignorieren oder sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, was leider nicht so leicht war, wenn eine verhängnisvolle Klassenfahrt mit allen Klassen einer Klassenstufe bevorstand.   
Beide, Omi und Nagi, haben sich zufällig[1] zusammen beim Direktor eingefunden um sich eine Erlaubnis für das nicht Teilnehmen an der Klassenfahrt zu holen. Doch der Direktor verweigerte ihn die Erlaubnis.  
"Bleibst du hier?"  
"Mir ist es nicht erlaubt nicht mitzufahren, und dir?"  
"Das selbe."  
"Was hast du ihm als Grund genannt?"  
"Ich sagte ihm, da ich mein Geld selber verdienen muss, kann ich leider keines entbehren für eine Klassenfahrt und du?"  
"Ich habe keine Lust."  
Omi grinste schief bei dieser ehrlichen Begründung.  
"Was jetzt?"  
Der Blonde grinste erneut und rückte etwas näher an Nagi heran.  
"Wir versuchen das Beste draus zu machen." sagte er, lächelte und drückte sich dann am Brünetten vorbei.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Auf keinem Fall."  
  
************  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Wir brauchen dich hier. Was ist wenn wir einen Auftrag bekommen?"  
  
************  
  
"Sag das meinem Direktor."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Das ist genau das, was ich vorhabe. Gleich morgen früh..."  
  
************  
  
"...Werde ich zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass du nicht mitkannst."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Und der Grund?"  
  
************  
  
"Wir brauchen dich hier."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Viel Spaß."  
  
************  
  
"Viel Glück."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 


	4. Chapter four

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Aya und Crawford machten sich durch das Schulgebäude auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Jeweils gefolgt von ihren Schützlingen, die beide vor sich herseufzend. Gerade als Aya klopfen wollte bemerkte er den Amerikaner hinter sich. Er drehte sich überrascht um und starrte ihn an. Crawford dagegen blieb äußerlich ruhig und drückte sich an den Rothaarigen vorbei, klopfte an.  
Als Nagi Omi sah beugte er sich zu ihm rüber und sang die Zeile:  
"Oh happy day."  
Der Blonde grinste, hörte aber sofort auf, als er Ayas Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dann öffnete sich die Tür zum Zimmer des Direktors und Aya und Crawford traten ein, zogen ihre Schützling hinter sich her um sie nachher in jeweils eine Ecke des Raums zu stellen. Nachdem sich aber die Erwachsenen zum Direktor gewandt hatten schlichen sie langsam auf die Mitte der Wand zu bis sie neben einander standen.  
"Protest?"  
Omi nickte.  
"Auftrag?"  
"Vielleicht. Und du?"  
"Er sagt zwar, dass sie mich brauchen, aber in Wirklichkeit will er kein Geld ausgeben. Das wird mir wieder vom Gehalt abgezogen."  
"Mir auch."  
"SCHNAUZE IHR BEIDEN UND AB IN EINE ECKE!!"  
Beide sahen auf und sahen in die Gesichter der beiden Anführer der verschiedenen Teams, dann ließen sie die Köpfe hängen und schlichen jeweils zu ihrer Ecke zurück.  
"Omi kann nicht mitfahren."  
"Nagi auch nicht."  
Der Direktor blinzelte nicht mal als ihn die beiden sehr autoritären Personen vor seiner Nase funkelnd ansahen.  
"Und warum nicht?"  
""Weil wir ihn brauchen.""  
"Übereinstimmung war schon immer ein gutes Zeichen, Jungs." flüsterte Nagi, aber alle Anwesenden im Raum konnten ihn verstehen und nur Omi entfuhr ein Gluckser.  
Die Blicke wandten sich wieder von ihm ab und richteten sich auf den Direktor.  
"Tut mir leid, aber solange sie mir keinen guten Grund liefern, werde ich die beiden nicht freistellen."  
"Wie wäre es damit: Wir gehören zu einer Gruppe von Killern die ihre Aufträge sehr kurzfristig bekommen und deshalb immer in Bereitschaft sein müssen?" Nagi blickte bei seinen Worten gleichgültig zu Boden und Omi grinste erneut, als er den verwirrten Blick des Direktors sah. Crawford und Aya dagegen fanden das nicht besonders witzig, versuchten sich aber zurück zu halten.  
"Würde der Grund reichen?" fragte Aya plötzlich und der Direktor sah nur noch verstörter aus. "Lügen und Märchen lass ich mir nicht auftischen. Die Erlaubnis ist abgelehnt. Verlassen sie bitte den Raum. Guten Tag." Beide knirschten mit den Zähnen, zogen dann aber ihre Schützlinge mit sich aus den Raum.  
"Hey Crawford, kann er unser nächstes Opfer werden? Ich werde auch diesen Job übernehmen."  
"Und wenn du schon dabei bist die Lehrer zu eliminieren, vergiss bitte meinen Mathelehrer nicht, ja?"  
"Und die andere Hälfte der Lehrerschaft."  
Aya und Crawford blieben abrupt stehen, drehten sich zu den grinsenden Blonden und den Brünetten um.  
""Ihr beide. Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?""  
Nagi sah zu Omi, doch dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wie lange kämpfen wir schon gegeneinander?"  
Plötzlich traf eine Handfläche Nagis Gesicht und der Kleine flog nach hinten, landete brutal auf seinen Rücken. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf, wischte sich mit einer Hand über den Mund und sah auf das Blut, dann auf seinen Anführer.   
"Willst du es hier machen?" fragte er gelangweilt und stellte sich jetzt richtig hin. "Oder auf der Toilette. Vielleicht auch erst wenn wir zurück sind. Im Badezimmer? Weiter machen wo du aufgehört hast." Der Amerikaner kochte vor Wut und Omi sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, genauso wie Aya.  
"Nagi...?"  
"Lass uns gehen Omi." Aya unterbrach ihn und zog den Blonden hinter sich her, ließ ihn keine Zeit sich das noch weiter anzuhören. Dann hörten sie erneut das Klatschen einer Handfläche und wie etwas zu Bruch ging. Eigentlich wollte Omi sich umdrehen, doch der Rothaarige hielt ihn davon ab und zog ihn weiter.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Schuldig sah auf das Häufchen Elend im Wohnzimmer und ging dann weiter in die Küche und sah genau das, was er erwartet hatte. Crawford mit seinem Computer.  
Er zog einen Stuhl vom Tisch und starrte den Amerikaner an, bis dieser eine Augenbraue hob und ihn ansah.  
"Das..."  
"Er wurde frech." sagte Crawford und fuhr fort auf der Tastatur zutippen. Der Rothaarige stand auf, ging zurück zum Wohnzimmer und sah zu Nagi, welcher, die Beine an sich gezogen, in einer Ecke saß und vor sich hinmurmelte. Dann ging er auf ihn zu und der Brünette blickte auf.  
"Könntest du mir mal aufhelfen?"  
Er reichte dem Jungen seine Hand, dieser packte sie und zog sich langsam hoch, fiel aber kurz nach hinten und wäre wieder auf den Boden gelandet, wenn Schuldig ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Sobald er stand, schlich er humpelnd an den Deutschen vorbei, kletterte die Treppe hoch und verschwand im Badezimmer, schloss die Tür ab.  
Schuldig sah ihm nach, wusste nicht wirklich was er von dem Jungen halten sollte. Er glaubte, dass Crawford dieses mal zu weit gegangen war, doch als er Nagis Augen sah, die weder irgendwas Verletztes noch sonst irgendwas zeigten, was auf Schmerz oder Trauer hinwies, war er sich nicht sicher, ob der Jüngere überhaupt etwas gespürt hatte.  
"Brad?"  
Er hörte den Amerikaner etwas murmeln, hielt es für die Aufforderung weiter zu sprechen.   
"Hat Nagi irgendwas gesagt oder geweint?"  
"Nein."  
  
************  
  
"Hey Omi? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Ken sah seinen Freund fragend an, doch dieser reagierte nicht auf die Worte seines Freundes sondern starrte aus den Fenster.  
"Omi ertränkt die Blumen." kicherten einige Mädchen und erst da schien er aus seinem Zustand aufzuwachen und zog eilige die Gießkanne weg, fasste sich dann verlegen an den Kopf, lachte etwas verunsichert.  
Aya beobachtete ihn.  
"Omi? Könntest du mir mal bitte im Lagerraum helfen?" Der Blonde nickte, folgte dem Rothaarigen mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Bauchgegend. Als er den Hinterraum betrat, schloss Aya die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen.  
"Ich wollte nicht fragen, aber wie lange geht er jetzt schon mit dir auf diese Schule?" Der Blonde zuckte mit den Achseln. "Die aus meiner Klasse sagen, dass er vor drei Wochen auf unsere Schule kam. Ich weiß aber erst seit circa zwei Wochen davon." "Seid ihr Freunde?"  
Omi richtete seinen Blick auf den Boden. Waren sie Freunde?  
"Nun ja, wenn wir uns sahen, versuchten wir uns zu ignorieren, oder wir gingen uns gleich aus dem Weg, wussten nach einiger Zeit schon, wann wer welche Fächer hat, aber ab und zu haben wir uns auch unterhalten, obwohl unsere erste Unterhaltung nicht besonders angenehm war."  
"Der verstauchte Fuß." stellte Aya fest und nickte.   
"Und jetzt?"  
"Er tut mir leid." flüsterte Omi und setzte sich auf eine der Kisten. "Ich dachte die Wunden kämen nur von Gunabaka und seinen Freunden aber sie waren auch von Orakel oder Crawford, wie Nagi ihn nannte. Ich glaube er wehrte sich deshalb nie gegen Gunabaka. Er wollte wohl nicht, dass man denkt, dass bei ihm 'Zuhause' etwas anders ist."  
"Ich meinte eigentlich die Klassenfahrt."  
"Ohh... ich fahre mit."  
"Das ziehen wir dir vom Gehalt ab."  
Aya verließ den Raum und Omi ließ den Kopf hängen. Es war aber auch immer das selbe.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
"Hey Nagi, du bist seit über 'ner halben Stunde da drinnen." Der Ire schlug gegen die Badezimmertür, doch nichts darin rührte sich. Also nahm er sich eines seiner Messer und brach damit die Tür auf. Als er sie öffnete und eingetreten war, sah er den Jungen schlafend in der Dusche sitzen. Er fasste unter den Wasserstrahl, zog dann aber die Hand weg. Das Wasser war eiskalt. Er stellte es ab und fasste dann an die Schulter des Jungen. Er zitterte und seine Haut war kälter als das Wasser. Etwas unsicher stand er im Badezimmer, dann drehte er sich um und verließ es. Kurz darauf kam Schuldig, gefolgt von Farfarello, ins Badezimmer gestürmt und berührte den Jüngeren.  
"Scheiße!"  
Er kramte ein Handtuch aus den Schrank und legte es dem Jungen um, dann holte er noch weitere und wickelte sie um den Körper. Leicht öffnete Nagi die Augen, nahm nur verschwommen einzelne Umrisse war, doch dann schloss er sie wieder, war nicht fähig sie aufzuhalten.  
Der Deutsche ging in sein Zimmer und legte Nagi in sein Bett, dann trug er Farfarello auf, den Körper des Jüngeren abzurubbeln, verschwand durch die Tür um aus Nagis Zimmer was zum Anziehen zu holen.  
Als er es betrat, wäre er beinahe vor Schreck wieder rausgesprungen. Das Zimmer war kälter als die Arktis. Er widerstand der Versuchung sich einen dicken Pulli zu holen und ging zum Schrank des Telekineten, holte eine schwarze Boxershorts heraus, stellte die Heizung an und verließ so schnell es ging das Zimmer.  
"Nagis Zimmer ist die größte Kühltruhe der Welt." murmelte er zu Farfarello als er auf das Bett zuging. Er betrachtete den Jungen, der langsam wieder Farbe bekam, nahm ihm die Handtücher ab und zog dem Jungen die Shorts an. Farfarello beobachtete ihn dabei und sah ihn dann fragend an.  
"Warum hat er das gemacht?"  
Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er ist wohl eingeschlafen, als er geduscht hat und dabei gegen den Wasserhahn gekommen." sagte er, glaubte es aber selber nicht und der Ire schien es ihm auch nicht zu glauben.  
"Scheiße. Dieser Brad wird ihn noch mal töten."  
"Wenn er es nicht schon gemacht hat." fügte Farfarello hinzu, leckte an seinem Messer und verließ den Raum blieb aber noch mal stehen. "Wenn du willst, kannst du bei mir schlafen." Damit war er aus der Tür verschwunden.   
  
************ 


	5. Chapter Five

************  
  
"AUFSTEHEN!! CHIBI!!"  
Omi rollte sich zur anderen Seite des Bettes und ignorierte die eben hereingestürmte Person. "Hey, Kleiner." Er murmelte etwas, was sich nach 'lass mich' anhörte, doch Yohji pickte ihm in die Seite und er drehte sich um und funkelte den Brünetten böse an.  
"Du kommst zu spät." flüsterte dieser doch nur.  
Die Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich.  
"VEEERDAAAAMMT!!"  
Und fünf Minuten später war Omi aus der Tür und lief die Straße zur Schule hoch. Ken lächelte Aya an und zwinkerte dann.  
"Zufrieden Koi?"  
Der Angesprochene nickte und ging zurück in die Küche.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nagi hielt sich die schmerzende Wange, dann das Genick und zuletzt rieb er an seinen Hüften. Dann sah er auf und sah das Tor der Schule. Gerade als er eintreten wollte, kam ihm eine Staubwolke entgegen, die anhielt, sobald sie den Brünetten erblickte.  
"Du bist früh." meinte Nagi und durchschritt das Schultor, gefolgt von einem verwunderten Omi. "Du meinst zu spät, oder?"  
Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich meine was ich sage. Guck mal auf die Uhr." Omi tat es und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Es ist erst sieben." Er nickte. "Und in einer Stunde fängt die Schule an." Nagi sah, wie Omi sich auf eine Bank fallen ließ und setzte sich zu ihm. "Soweit ich weiß, hattet ihr Mathehausaufgaben auf. Ich bezweifle, dass du sie gemacht hast." Erneut weiteten sich die Augen des Blonden. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. "Woher..." "Du solltest deinen Computer besser vor Zugriffen schützen." "Du..." "Mir war langweilig."  
Sie schwiegen bis Nagi sich zu Omi beugte und einen Hefter aus seinem Rucksack fischte. Er schlug ihn auf der letzten Seite auf. "Genau das Selbe, was wir auch gerade behandeln." "Kannst du es?" Er nickte, holte sich einen Stift aus seiner Federtasche und kritzelte ein paar Formeln in das Heft. Omi verfolgte seine Arbeitsschritte. "Oh... das war so einfach?" Nagi nickte, gab ihm das Heft zurück. "Warte mal. Warum ist da ein X?" Nagi erklärte ihm jeden einzelnen Schritt und Omi nickte ab und zu, stellte Fragen, wenn er etwas nicht verstand.   
Dann klingelte es und Nagi sah auf die Uhr, stand auf und nickte Omi zu. Verschwand im Schulgebäude. Omi sah noch mal auf den Lösungsweg und lächelte.  
  
************  
  
"Tsukiyono setzen. 1." Omi setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz und lehnte sich zurück. Warum nur hatte er gewusst, dass er mit der Hausaufgabe dran kam? Er lächelte. Hätte Nagi ihm nicht geholfen hätte er eine sechs bekommen und das wäre das Letzte was er gebrauchen konnte.   
Bei Nagi hatte er es wenigstens verstanden, aber wenn der Lehrer es ihm erklärt hätte würde er es immer noch nicht verstehen. Vielleicht sollte er Nagi öfters fragen, wenn er etwas nicht verstand. Mathe schien eines seiner Lieblingsfächer zu sein.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Naoe?" Der Junge sah auf und sein Blick richtete sich auf die Person vor ihm. Sie lächelte zaghaft und hielt ihm ein Taschentuch hin. Er sah verwundert darauf, dann zeigte die Lehrerin auf seine Lippe und er schmeckte den metallenen Geschmack von Blut. Er nahm dankend das Taschentuch an, bat um Erlaubnis die Klasse verlassen zu dürfen und die Lehrerin willigte ein.   
Sobald er den Flur betreten hatte lehnte er sich zurück, drückte das Tuch auf seine Lippen. Dann stand er auf, machte sich auf den Weg zu den Waschräumen. Als er vor dem Spiegel stand flüsterte er etwas, betrachtete sein Gesicht.  
Die Schrammen waren zum Glück verheilt und es blieb nichts zurück. Nur ein neuer blauer Fleck machte sich nun auf der Wange breit. Gott, wie er diesen Mann hasste, für das, was er ihn antat, aber den er auch gleichzeitig liebte. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis nur noch der Hass übrig bliebe? Wie sehr sehnte er diesem Tag entgegen.   
Er verstaute das Taschentuch in seiner Jackentasche, spürte dabei noch etwas. Als er es rauszog sah er Omis Taschentuch. Er betrachtete es und es war sauber. Anscheinend hatte Schuldig es gefunden und gewaschen, danach zurück in die Tasche gesteckt.  
"Ich glaube ich muss es ihm wiedergeben." murmelte er und verließ den Waschraum, ging zurück in die Biologiestunde.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sie trafen sich auf den Schulhof und Omi zog den verwunderten Jungen etwas von den anderen weg. Seine Freunde verfolgten die Bewegungen des Blonden, flüsterten etwas und fingen an zu lachen. Nagi drehte ich kurz um, warf ihnen einen kalten Blick zu, bei dem sie sofort den Mund hielten.  
"Beachte sie nicht. Sie meinen so was nie ernst."  
Nagi nickte, holte dann das Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche. "Das muss ich dir noch zurück geben." Omi nickte, nahm es an und lächelte. Dann sah er besorgt auf die aufgeplatzten Lippen. "Haben sie dich wieder geschlagen?" "Wer?" "Du weißt schon, Gunabaka und so." Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf, ging dann an Omi vorbei und verabschiedete sich von den Älteren, doch dieser hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. "Ich... ich will ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber... Crawford, er... schlägt er dich oft? Oder macht er sogar Schlimmeres?" Nagis Augen funkelten und er schüttelte den anderen von seinem Arm, brachte ihn dazu das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und hin zu fallen. Sofort sprangen Omis Freunde auf und sahen ihn besorgt an, doch dieser sah nur zu Nagi, der einen kalten Blick auf ihn richtete. "Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten. Was bei uns passiert geht dich nichts an, schließlich bist du ein Weiß." Das letzte Wort sprach er sehr wegwerfend aus, wandte sich um und ging ins Schulgebäude.  
"Was ist ein 'Weiß'?" fragte plötzlich einer seiner Freunde, doch Omi schüttelte den Kopf, deutete an, dass er nicht bereit war, über dieses Thema zu reden.  
"Dieser Typ ist echt das Letzte. Was fällt ihm ein, dich so zu behandeln."  
"Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe ihn gereizt."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Er fragte sich, ob er sich entschuldigen sollte. Dann fragte er sich, warum er es tun sollte. Bombay oder auch Omi sollte sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten mischen und erst recht nicht, wenn es um Crawford ging. Das war allein seine Sache und nicht die einer seiner Feinde. Er seufzte. Warum nur tat es ihm dann leid, dass er den Blonden von sich gestoßen hatte, obwohl er sich nur Sorgen gemacht hatte?  
Warte mal. Es tat ihm leid?  
"Nagi-chaan!"  
Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht, hörte er doch schon gar nicht auf den Namen 'Nagi-chaan'. Die Person hinter ihm seufzte, packte dann den Jungen an den Schultern und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
"So, jetzt sag mal Na-chan... Hey, sieh mich an." Der Brünette sah auf, blickte dann nach links und rechts und dann verstohlen nach vorne. "Ich?" "Heh, heißt hier sonst noch jemand Na-chan?" "Weiß nicht, du vielleicht?" Der Junge ließ ihn runter, strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus den Haaren. "Ich? Nein, ich heiße Yomata." Der Junge nickte, fragte sich was dieser Yomata wollte. "Ich glaub ich kenn' dich." murmelte Nagi und hob seine Tasche auf, die bei diesem brutalen Angriff auf den Boden gefallen war. "Natürlich kennst du mich." Der Brünette hob eine Augenbraue, betrachtete den anderen gründlich, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. "Soll ich dir erst in den Bauch treten bevor du weißt wer ich bin? Vielleicht erkennst du mich ja an der Art wie ich trete." "Ah, der Typ, der mich einen Freak nannte, oder?" "Nee, das war Dan." Nagi zuckte mit den Schultern, ihm war es eigentlich egal, wer ihn wie nannte, doch wollte er nun langsam wissen, was der andere wollte.  
"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."  
Nagi hob eine Augenbraue, beobachtete ihn dann kühl. "Wer war es? Der Rothaarige oder der Weißhaarige?" Zuerst verstand Yomata nicht, doch dann senkte er seinen Blick. "Deine Freunde haben ein sehr große Überzeugungskraft."[2] "Beide?" Der Blonde nickte, lehnte sich dann neben Nagi an die Wand. "Sie müssen gute Freunde sein." Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf. "Wirklich nicht? Auf jeden Fall, wären Dan und Gunabaka genauso wie die beiden, würde ich mich schon freuen." Eigentlich hatte Nagi keine Lust darauf, dass jemand ihm sein Herz ausschüttete und erst recht nicht einer, der ihn noch vor zwei Tagen verprügelt hatte. "Ich sag' dir was. Ich werde dich nie wieder schlagen. Wir dachten ja eigentlich, dass du so abweisend bist, weil du einfach nur eingebildet bist, aber in Wirklichkeit..." Nagi unterbrach ihn, drückte ihn gegen die Wand, presste seinen Körper gegen den des anderen und hielt einen Arm an die Kehle von Yomata. "Was hat Schuldig erzählt?" "Nicht viel, nur dass du deine Eltern früh verloren hast und 'ne Zeitlang alleine auf der Straße gelebt hast, bis die drei dich aufnahmen." "Er hat dir von Crawford erzählt?" Yomata schüttelte den Kopf und Nagi ließ ihn los. "Du bist also doch sehr stark." Dann bemerkte er den blauen Fleck an Nagis Wange, strich leicht mit einer Hand darüber und legte den Kopf schief. "Das ist aber nicht von uns. Hmm, diese Crawford schlägt dich doch nicht etwa? Also hast du dich deshalb von uns verprügeln lassen? Damit es keiner merkt?" Der braunhaarige Junge drehte sich um und ging den Gang entlang, ignorierte den Blonden und seine Fragen. Niemand hatte das Recht sich in seine Angelegenheiten zu mischen, doch gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum immer alle ihn so gut durchschauen konnten. Er schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Wange, drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den Blonden der immer noch an der Wand gelehnt da stand.   
Als er die Fußschritte des anderen hörte sah er auf und grinste leicht, doch das Grinsen verschwand als sich zwei sanfte Lippen auf seinen Mund legten und ihn küssten.  
  
************  
  
Omi lief ihm nach, wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen doch dann hörte er, wie Nagi mit jemanden redete. Er stellte sich an die Ecke und sah herum. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er sehen konnte wie Nagi den Blonden gegen die Wand drückte und dabei etwas von Crawford zischte. Er wusste, dass er nicht lauschen durfte, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Verfolgte wie Yomata den Kopf schüttelte und Nagi ihn freiließ, sich etwas später umdrehte und den Blonden alleine ließ. Gerade als er um die Ecke gehen wollte bemerkte er, wie Nagi sich umdrehte und wieder auf den anderen zukam und... Omi zuckte zusammen und er dachte sein Herz würde zerspringen als er sah wie sie sich küssten. Yomata schien den Kuss zu erwiedern, legte seine Arme um den Kleineren und drehte ihn so um, dass dieser jetzt an der Wand war und er seinen Körper gegen ihn pressen konnte.   
Er drehte sich um, versuchte einen Schrei zurück zuhalten, doch dann vernahm er Stimmen und als er seinen Kopf drehte sah er eine Gruppe von Schülern die direkt auf ihn zukamen. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Er sah wieder um die Ecke. Die beiden schien kurz davor sich gegenseitig auszuziehen und würde er die anderen nicht aufhalten würden sie es sehen. Er dachte angestrengt nach, bis er ein Mädchen aus der Gruppe erkannte. Wie war doch gleich ihr Name? Er hatte nicht oft mit ihr geredet oder vielleicht sogar noch nie, aber er wusste, dass sie in irgendeinem Fach sehr gut war. Was war es doch gleich? Musik? Mathe? Kunst... ja, Kunst auch, aber das nützte ihm nichts. Denk weiter!! PHYSIK! Ja, sie war in Physik gut. Auch wenn Omi seine Einsen in diesem Fach bekam verstand er es trotzdem nicht.  
Die Gruppe kam näher.  
Omi sah um die Ecke.  
Oh Gott, sie hatten sich schon fast ausgezogen... na ja, eigentlich war nur Nagis Jacke auf... und... Omi schluckte... Yomatas Hose und er sah Nagis Finger daran rumfingern. Sein Gesicht färbte sich rot.  
Ja, jetzt wusste er den Namen wieder.  
"ROSÉ!! Hey, Rosé."   
Er bemerkte wie Nagi und Yomata sich trennten, zumindest glaubte er das gesehen zu haben, doch er musste seinen Blick auf das Mädchen konzentrieren.  
"Rosé. Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich."   
Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen sah ihn mit großen Augen an und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot, während einige Schüler hinter ihrem Rücken kicherten und anzügliche Scherze machten.   
"Weißt du, ich habe ein paar Probleme mit meinen Physikhausaufgaben und ich dachte, du könntest mir vielleicht helfen?"  
Ihre Wangen wurden noch röter und das Gelächter hinter ihrem Rücken nahm zu. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick nach unten und stürzte an den blonden Jungen vorbei, der ihr verwirrt nach sah. Doch dann fiel ihm Nagi ein.  
"Rosé warte!!"  
"AAAAAAHH!!!!!"  
"Scheiße."   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Von beiden Seiten kamen sie angerannt und starrte interessiert auf die beiden Jungs die sich gegenüber standen und sich komische Blicke zuwarfen. Jeder erwartete, dass sie sich an die Gurgel springen würden, doch stattdessen schnappte sich der Brünette die Hand des Blonden und zog ihn hinter sich her in die Jungtoilette. Dann wandten sich ihre Blicke neugierig zu dem Mädchen am Boden und ihre etwas erschrockenen Miene.  
"Sorry." murmelte der andere Blonde und schlich sich an dem Mädchen vorbei, ignorierte weitesgehend die Blicke der Schüler.  
Auf der Toilette lehnte sich der Brünette an die Wand und sah zu Boden. "Der Spaß ist vorbei." meinte er trocken und sein Gegenüber hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Es hat dir also Spaß gemacht?" "Würde es dir nicht Spaß machen?" Der Blonde senkte den Blick und versuchte seine geröteten Wangen zu verstecken. "Und dir ist egal wer es ist?" Nagi nickte und er kam langsam auf den anderen Jungen zu, presste seinen Körper an dessen und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Erst wehrte er sich nicht, doch dann realisierte er was geschah und drückte den Jungen von sich.  
"Erstens: Nicht hier.   
Zweitens: Nicht jetzt.  
Drittens: Nicht mit dir.   
Viertens: Nicht ohne Liebe.  
Fünftens:..."  
"Ist mir egal."  
"Was?" fragte Omi irritiert. "Das ich es nicht will oder fünftens."  
"Letzteres."  
Sie schwiegen sich an, bis ein Junge die Toilette betrat, fragend von Einem zum Andern sah und die Tür schloss.  
"Sorry, Omi, aber ich..."  
"...brauche ein Ablassventil oder eine Bestätigung?"  
Nagi hob den Kopf, legte ihn etwas schief, und Omi kam nicht drum rum diesen Blick für unglaublich niedlich zu finden, doch dann nahm er sich zusammen und wartete auf die Antwort.  
"Ich würde sagen, beides."  
"Versuchs doch mal bei Crawford."  
Der Jüngere drehte sich um und schlug Omi mit der Faust ins Gesicht, dieser sah ihn erschrocken an und legte dann langsam seine Hand auf die Stelle die von dem anderen getroffen wurde.  
Nagi öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder, ließ Omi im Waschraum zurück.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete sah er ein paar Schüler vor der Tür warten. Er schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, ging weiter den Flur entlang, bis er laufende Fußschritte hörte, die auf ihn zukamen und kurz darauf einen Stoß an der Schulter spürte, durch den er auf den Boden fiel. Er drehte sich um und sah Omi über sich stehen. Dann beugte sich dieser über den Brünetten und sah ihn wütend an.  
"Wenn du glaubst, du kannst mit mir alles machen, was du willst und ich wehre mich nicht, dann würde ich sagen, hör auf zu glauben."  
"Ich glaube nie, ich weiß."  
"Nagi, erinnerst du dich an Tot? Ich fand sie war eine nervende kleine Göre und ich hätte sie jedesmal zum Mond schießen können, wenn ich sie in ihrem 'Häschenkostüm' sah. Wenn sie mit ihrem Hasen herum fuchtelte und immer wieder mit dieser kindischen Stimme sprach. Manchmal von sich selber in der dritten Person. 'Tot mag dich Nagi-chan.'" Omi grinste fies als er das Mädchen nachmachte, beachtete den Blick seines Gegenübers nicht. "Ja, Crawford hasste sie auch, aber eigentlich hasste er gesamt Schreiend. Du wusstest es."  
Ein paar Schüler stellten sich hinter Omi, versuchten herauszufinden wer diese Tot war und was Schreiend war, doch sie verstanden Omi nicht.  
"Crawford hasste Schreiend."  
Nagi schloss die Augen und flehte, dass Omi nicht das aussprach was er dachte.  
"Und du warst trotzig. Irgendwas war vorgefallen und als Trotzreaktion hast du die Nähe von ihr gesucht. So, jetzt wäre allerdings der Grund zu suchen, warum du trotzig warst." "Ich habe sie geliebt. Es hatte nichts mit Trotz zu tun. ich habe sie geliebt." Nagi sah wie Omi sich über ihn lehnte und er hörte wie er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte "Du kannst nicht lieben.". Daraufhin stieß Nagi den anderen weg, sprang auf und drehte sich um. Lief los, wollte nur weg von diesem Weiß.   
Er bemerkte nicht, dass Omi ihn traurig nachsah. Bemerkte nicht, dass der andere in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwand und leise seufzte, doch er wollte es auch nicht bemerken. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten bis die Knöchel weiß wurden. Er war wütend, verdammt wütend und er wollte etwas zerschlagen.  
Als er den Schulhof betrat sah er Yomata an einem Baum gelehnt. Er ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn von seinem Standpunkt weg. Er flüsterte dem Blonden etwas zu, was ihn etwas erröten ließ, doch Nagi zog ihn um das Schulgebäude.   
  
************  
  
"Hey Chibi, was...?" Weiter kam er nicht, denn schon war der Junge an ihm vorbei gestampft und würdigte ihm keinen Blick. Er sah fragend zu Aya und Ken doch diese beiden schüttelten nur den Kopf, meinten sie sollten Omi erst mal in Ruhe lassen. Nach Omi kamen zwei Mädchen in den Laden.  
"Echt?"  
"Ja, und ich glaube es waren der Neue und Yomata. Zumindest erzählt man sich das."  
Das andere Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte dann etwas verlegen. "Mitten auf dem Schulhof. Wie peinlich." Sie grinsten sich an, erröteten dann aber, als sie die fragenden Blicke der drei Jungs spürten.  
"Ich glaube, Omi geht es schlecht?!"  
"War das eine Feststellung oder eine Frage?" fragte Yohji und zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu. "Aber sag mal, warum sollte es ihm schlecht gehen?" Sie erröteten etwas mehr und eine drehte sich um, verließ den Laden und ihre Freundin die nun eingeschüchtert unter den Blicken der drei Jungs stand.   
"Und?"  
"Na ja... es gibt da so einen Neuen..."  
"Naoe."  
Das Mädchen blinzelte Aya verwundert an, nickte dann aber.  
"Er wurde gesehen wie er und..." Ihr Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur röter und sie sah beschämt zu Boden.  
"Er wurde gesehen wie er und Yomata, eine Junge aus Omis Klasse... na ja, wie sie...also... ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, sie..." Sie verstummt einfach, hoffte das die Jungs sie verstanden, bis sie ein Pfeifen vernahm und auf den Blonden sah. "Mitten auf dem Schulhof." meinte Yohji und hob eine Augenbraue. "Hätt' ich nie von diesem Gör erwartet. Aber, was hat das mit Omi zu tun?"  
Das Mädchen wandte ihren Blick nicht vom Boden, strich nur verzweifelt über ihre Hände und dann ihre Arme. "Ich... Ich glaube, dass solltet ihr ihn fragend... ich..." Doch sie drehte sich einfach um, konnte den Blicken nicht mehr standhalten.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Er umfasste seine Arme, während der Amerikaner ihm pausenlos in die Seiten boxte, in das Gesicht oder in den Bauch. Er reagierte nicht, stand einfach nur an der Wand gelehnt da und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was der andere tat, doch mit jedem Schlag mehr, wurde ihm der Schmerz immer bewusster, doch er wusste, dass wenn er noch öfters zuschlagen wird, er den Schmerz auch nicht mehr spüren wird, weil sein Körper schon fast Tod war und sein Gehirn nicht mehr reagierte. Er würde zusammen klappen, eine Stunde, vielleicht auch zwei auf dem Boden liegen und dann aufwachen, sich aufrecht hinsetzen und die Arme um die Kniee schlingen. So wie jedes Mal, doch dieses Mal, war es anders.   
Crawford hörte auf ihn zu schlagen, sah den Jungen wütend an und wartete auf eine Reaktion, das der Junge den Kopf hob, zusammen sackte, aber es kam nichts und so presste er den Körper des Jungen auf den Boden. "Was erlaubst du dir?" Seine Stimme zitterte vor Zorn, doch Nagi sah nicht auf. "Mitten auf den Schulhof mit einem Jungen zu schlafen." ZU- SCHLA-FEN. Der Brünette musste innerlich Grinsen. Selbst in seinem Zorn konnte er sich nicht überwinden barschere Wörter zu benutzen. "Sag mir, warum du das machst?" Nagi lächelte. Eine Handfläche traf sein Gesicht und als der Schwarzhaarige sie wegziehen wollte, hielt der Jüngere ihn fest, presste sie an seine Wange. Irritiert starrte der Amerikaner darauf, dann bemerkte er, wie sich der Jünger vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Er riss die Augen auf. Warum hatte er das nicht vorher gesehen?  
"Lass uns mal was anderes spielen."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 


	6. Chapter Six

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Aya und Crawford funkelten sich an. Sie kamen nicht herum sich nicht zu begegnen, aber dort. Ausgerechnet DORT!! Dann stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und trat auf den anderen zu.  
"Was hat dieser Bombay mit Nagi gemacht?"  
"Ich würde gerne wissen, was dieser Nagi, mit Bombay gemacht hat."  
Crawford ließ sich wieder auf den Sitz fallen, als er eine Vision bekam. Tja, für einen Massenmord in der Schule wollte er nicht schuldig sein. Das war Farfarellos Angelegenheit.  
Sie starrten auf die Tür des Direktors, wussten das ihre beiden Schützlinge dahinter standen und sich eine Standpauke anhörten, dass man sich NICHT im Sportunterricht gegenseitig drangsalierte.  
Nagi hörte sich den Vortrag an, warf ab und zu ein paar Wörter ein, die den anderen zum Grinsen brachten, doch dieser versuchte gleich wieder aufzuhören, aber seine Gesichtsmuskeln spielten da meistens nicht mit.   
"Naoe Nagi. Nach dieser Sache mit diesem... Jungen." Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf und Nagi grinste. "Nach dieser Sache, dachte ich, du würdest dich ändern, aber das war wohl nicht der Fall. Und du Tsukiyono Omi, bei dir habe ich eigentlich mit etwas mehr Reife gerechnet. Ihr beide seid das beste Beispiel für Schüler, wie man nicht sein sollte. Klug und aufsässig oder unreif." Dabei deutete er bei 'aufsässig' auf Nagi und bei 'unreif' auf Omi. "Ihr sollte euch freuen, dass ich euch nicht von der Schule verweise, aber da ich den Grund dieser Auseinandersetzung kenne, werde ich Milde walten lassen. Sollte noch mal etwas dieser Art passieren, fliegt ihr. Verstanden?" Omi nickte höflich, doch Nagi machte nur eine abwertende Handbewegung. "Geht!" Knirschte der Lehrer und sie beide verließen das Zimmer.   
Sobald Omi den Raum verließ sah er ängstlich auf Aya, versuchte ein Katana oder sonst einen spitzen Gegenstand ausfindig zu machen, doch es war nichts da. Nagi stattdessen lief geradewegs an Crawford vorbei und verließ das Schulgebäude. Dieser sah ihm einen Augenblick verdattert nach, folgte dem Jüngeren dann.  
Der Blonde seufzte als sie weg waren, sah dann verzweifelt zu Aya. "Es tut mir leid." flüsterte er, doch der Rothaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
************  
  
"Wow, UNSER Chibi hatte Stress mit dem Direktor?" Yohji weitete Geschockt die Augen und legte gespielt theatralisch eine Hand auf die Stirn. "Oh, diese Jugend verkommt immer mehr." Omi lächelte, boxte dann dem Blonden in die Seite, bevor er von der Couch aufstand um sich etwas aus der Küche zu holen.  
"Warum?" fragte Ken plötzlich und sah von seinem Fußballspiel im Fernseher auf. "Er sagte nichts, aber es hat was mit Schwarz zu tun." Ken legte den Kopf schief, musterte Aya angestrengt. "Hat das was mit dem Vorfall vor einer Woche zu tun?"   
Omi kam zurück ins Zimmer, setzte sich wieder neben Yohji auf die Couch. "Du Omi, sag mal, warum wurdest du vom Lehrer aufgerufen?" Der Jüngste von Weiß zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe mich im Sportunterricht 'nicht erwartungsgemäß verhalten'." äffte er seinen Direktor nach und Ken schmunzelte, wandte sich wieder dem Fußballspiel zu. "Und warum hast du dich nicht 'erwartungsgemäß verhalten'?" Omi holte tief Luft, und atmete sie wieder aus. "Ich war drauf und dran Nagi zu drangsalieren." "Weil...?" hakte Aya nach und hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. "Weil er schlimmer ist als Yohji?" "Hä?" Omi lachte, stand auf und ging die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch.  
"Nacht Jungs."  
"Nacht Omi."  
"Nacht Chibi!!"  
"Nacht!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Kein Wunder, dass Crawford dich immer wieder verprügelt, wenn du solche Sachen machst. Erst der Schulwechsel ohne seine Erlaubnis, dann das mit dem fast verpatzten Auftrag, daraufhin das mit dem Jungen auf dem Schulhof, bevor du versuchst hast ihn zu verführen..." "Wenn er vor hat mich zu missbrauchen muss ich also alles stumm hinnehmen, aber wenn ich es mal will, muss ich mich wieder verprügeln lassen? Schuldig, ich sehe darin keinen Sinn." Doch der Rothaarige beachtete den Einwurf gar nicht. "...und jetzt das!! Kannst du mir das mal bitte erklären?" Schuldig wirbelte wie ein Irrer durch das Zimmer des Telekineten und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, während er noch mehr Gründe fand, warum der Junge von ihrem Leader geschlagen wurde.  
"Man könnte denken du würdest darauf stehen. So ein Sadist oder so was!! Verdammt Nagi, willst du irgendwann überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachen?" Der Rothaarige setzte sich auf den Bettrand und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel ein kleines Schmunzeln des anderen, welches sofort wieder verschwand. "Du willst sterben?" fragte der Deutsche ruhig und sah Nagi in die Augen. "Dann spring von 'ner Brücke, schleich dich in Farfies Zelle, wenn er gerade dabei ist seine Messersammlung zu polieren, aber hör auf, es auf diese Weise zu machen."  
"Ich will nicht sterben, Schuldig. Der Schmerz zeigt mir ... Die Verletzungen zeigen mir, dass ich lebe, dass ich blute, wie andere Menschen auch und dass ich einen Herzschlag besitze. Dass ich ein Mensch bin und kein Monster oder Freak. Das ich Schmerz fühlen kann, dass ich trotz allem ein Mensch bin." Schuldig lächelte unsicher. "Warum fühlst du dich nicht als Mensch?" "Weil ich keine Gefühle habe. Ich kann nicht Lachen, ich kann nicht weinen... zur Hölle, ich verspüre noch nicht einmal etwas wenn jemand mich fickt." Etwas überrascht von der Ausdrucksweise des Jüngeren weiteten sich die Augen des Deutschen, doch dann verschmälerten sie sich. "Dann schluck verdammt noch mal Drogen, wenn du unbedingt etwas fühlen willst, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass du wie eine Nutte mit jedem dem du siehst ins Bett hüpfst. Zumindest nicht ohne Geld." "Das letzte Mal war es noch nicht einmal ein Bett, sondern 'ne Häuserwand." Schuldig war kurz davor Nagi eine runter zu hauen, vermied es aber. "Und als wenn Drogen besser wären. Ich weiß doch was mit Leuten passiert die von diesem Zeug abhängig sind." Damit warf er einen Blick auf den Rothaarigen und dieser stand auf, versuchte es wirklich sich zusammen zunehmen. "Okay, das hätten wir geklärt. Warum der Schulwechsel?" Der Brünette legte sich zurück und stichelte auf seinem Verband am Bauch, bis er das Gesicht leicht verzog und aufhörte. "Die Schule war langweilig." "Ohne Crawfords Erlaubnis?" "Es hat mir Ärger gebracht... und seine Aufmerksamkeit." "Ne ganze Menge Ärger, Freundchen..." Schuldig hielt inne, wiederholte den letzten Abschnitt des Satzes des Jungen noch mal in Gedanken. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Warum hast du dich mit Bombay angelegt?" Er schien zu überlegen, verzog eine Augenbraue. "Hm... wenn ich mich mit ihm streiten ist da irgendwas. Das selbe Gefühl, wenn ich andere Leute töte. Außerdem musste ich mich noch für etwas rächen." Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. "Du meinst es macht dir spaß?" "Spaß, nennt man das so?"   
  
************ 


	7. Chapter Seven

************  
  
Omi lag auf der Seite in seinem Bett und starrte zum Fenster heraus, als er es nicht mehr aushielt stand er auf und zog sich an. Setzte sich vor dem Computer. Er wusste nicht was er suchte, aber er durchsuchte das Internet damit. Sein Blick blieb plötzlich an etwas hängen und er las die Überschrift. "Therapeut", flüsterte er zu sich selbst und plötzlich öffnete Yohji die Tür und sah auf das Bett, das aber leer war. Dann sah er zum Schreibtisch und erblickte den Jungen dort. "Chibi, du kommst zu spät." Omi sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich habe noch eine halbe Stunde bis ich zu spät komme. Will ich aber nicht. Bis später."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Hey Nagi, kannst du mir mal helfen?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah den Blonden fragend an. "Ich hab da so ein Problem in Mathe und..." "Willst du wirklich mit der 'Schulnutte' gesehen werden, Omi? Ich persönlich könnte mir besseres vorstellen." Der Blonde versuchte diesen Satz zu ignorieren, doch der Versuch schlug fehl. "WILLST DU SCHON WIEDER DAMIT ANFANGEN??" Ein paar Schüler wandten sich zu dem Paar um, sahen aber auch gleich wieder weg. Dass die beiden sich anschrieen war schon normaler als das tägliche Aufstehen. Meistens ging es immer wieder um das Selbe und es langweilte sie.  
"Womit?" Nagi blieb kühl, sah wegwerfend auf den Boden. "Du bist nicht die Schulnutte. Das ist ... " Omi sah sich um, beugte sich dann zu Nagi. "Kimiko Honda. Und selbst wenn, warum sollte es mich interessieren? Dann kenne ich eben jemanden der verdammt gut aussieht und wenigstens etwas damit macht." Das war vielleicht nicht das, was Omi sagen wollte. Nein! Das war ganz bestimmt nicht das, was er sagen wollte, aber es schien zu wirken, denn Nagi wandte sich ihm zu.  
Nagi lächelte etwas. Ja, Omi brachte irgendwas in ihm zum Leben.   
="Ich glaube du hast dich verliebt Nagi." "Ich bin schon verliebt. In Crawford." "ich meine Omi." "ich kann mich nicht in Omi verlieben." "Und wenn es doch der Fall ist? Wie wäre es, wenn du es mal ausprobierst?" "Was?" "Das mit Bombay." "Was mit Bombay?" "Das, was du mit Braddy getan hast... oder beinahe." "Oh."=  
"Hey Omi, wenn es dir so egal ist, darf ich dich dann küssen?" "BITTE WAS??" Wieder erneute Blicke von Schülern, die sich ebenfalls wieder abwandten. Das schien eine normale Reaktion auf Schreien zu sein, kann das sein?  
"Vergiss es." Damit drehte Nagi sich um.  
*'Ich bitte die Schüler Naoe Nagi und Tsukiyono Omi in das Zimmer des Direktors. Ich wiederhole...'*  
"Shit!"  
"Shit happens." meinte Nagi jedoch ruhig und zog den anderen Jungen an der Hand zum Zimmer des Direktors. Diesen Weg kannten beide auswendig. Sie hätten mit verbundenen Augen langgehen können ohne gegen irgendwelche Tische oder Blumentöpfe zustoßen und das hieß schon was, schließlich waren die Pflanzen Zickzackförmig angeordnet.  
Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen und Omi wollte klopfen doch Nagi öffnete ohne weiteres die Tür und schob sich ins Zimmer, nickte nur mit dem Kopf und pflegelte sich auf einen der Stühle der schon fast sein Stammplatz war.  
"Ja, ich gebe es zu. Ich war das mit Kaori, aber sie wollte es so. Hätte sie aufgehört mich..." "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du mit Kaori gemacht hast." warf der Direktor scharf ein. Hätte Nagi weitergeredet hätte er etwas ausgeplaudert, was wohl einen erneuten Verweis darstellen würde. Aber er konnte sich nicht erlauben, diese beiden Genies zu verlieren.  
"Ich habe mich anders entschieden. An dem Tag, an dem ich euch sagte, ihr würdet nicht mit nach Kyusho kommen hattet ihr euch gerade entschieden mitzufahren und ihr wart so traurig, dass ich es mir anders entschieden habe." Der Mund von Omi klappte auf. SCHEIßE!!  
  
************  
  
Nachdem Omi den Mund wieder zubekommen hatte, mit Nagi das Zimmer verließ und den Jüngeren währenddessen die Ohren volljaulte und er zehn Gläser Kindersekt intus hatte schlich er nach Hause in der Hoffnung die 'Frohe Botschaft' nicht überbringen zu müssen.  
Als er Aya im Laden warten sah wusste er, er brauchte es nicht, aber wusste er nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte.  
"Gut gemacht." zischte Aya und Omi wusste, dass er weinen sollte. "Was auch immer du getan hast, es hat gewirkt. Das Geld wird dir abgezogen." Omi wollte weinen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Es war doch wirklich das Selbe und Ayas Stimme war nur so angefüllt mit Ironie.  
Und dabei wollte er gar nicht in diese Jugendherberge am Ende der Welt.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nachdem Omi ihm die Ohren vollgenörgelt hatte, vor seinen Augen zehn Gläser Kindersekt runterschlürfte und sich darüber ausließ, er wolle nicht zum Arsch der Welt, hatte Nagi beschlossen ihn alleine zu lassen, bezahlte aber vorher die Rechnung. Irgendwer musste es ja machen und er könnte sich das Geld ja später mal wiederholen.  
Als er dann endlich das Haus erreichte, stampfte er die Treppen hoch, öffnete die Tür und schloß sie mit einem lauten Knall, dass die Gläser nur so klirrten. Ja, das war in letzter Zeit seine Begrüßung und Farfarello schien der Einzige zu sein, der nichts gegen diese Begrüßung hatte. Scherben zerstören verletzte schließlich Gott. Dagegen fühlten Crawford und Schuldig sich aber gestört und es würde wieder so kommen, dass der Amerikaner Nagi mit einem Knurren begrüßen würde und es in seinem präzisen Gedächnis speicherte um es sich für später zu merken, damit er sich nicht schlecht fühlte, obwohl Nagi bezweifelte, dass der andere sich jemals schlecht fühlen würde.  
Doch keiner kam aus der Wohnstube geschlichen oder blieb wartend an der Treppe stehen. "Farf?" Der Ire kam nicht. Nagi sah sich um, ging in die Wohnstube, in die Küche und in das Badezimmer. Danach schlich er die Treppe hoch, sah sich in jedem Zimmer um, doch wieder fand er niemanden. Als er in sein Zimmer ging, sah er, dass sein Labtop angeschaltet war. Er entfernte den Bildschirmschoner und las die Nachricht, die für ihn zurück gelassen wurde.  
Danach drehte er sich um, ging ins Badezimmer und entledigte sich seiner Bekleidung.  
-Wir erledigen einen Auftrag. Brad meinte, du würdest uns nur stören, aber ich bezweifle das.  
Pass auf dich auf,  
Schuldig.-  
Nagi lächelte.   
"Pass auf dich auf." wiederholte er den Satz.   
Er drehte sich vor den großen Spiegel, den Schuldig unbedingt im Bad haben wollte.  
"Pass auf dich auf." Noch mal.  
"Hey Schu, weißt du, dass du der erste bist, der mir das sagt?"  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Telepath ihn hörte, doch er hatte versucht besonders -laut- zu denken und zu sprechen.  
//Dann tust du mir leid.//  
Nagi lächelte kühl und sah sich im Spiegel an.  
//Hey Kleiner, mach das nicht wenn ich es sehen kann. Schließ gefälligst die Augen.//  
/Werde ich nicht, sonst seh' ich mich nicht./  
Er drehte sich um und versuchte durch den Spiegel auf seinen Rücken zu schauen.  
//Dann mach's gu... NAGI!!!//  
Der Brünette sah sich fragend im Spiegel an, hatte sich wieder umgedreht. /Was?/  
//Dreh dich um! DREH DICH UM!!//  
Er tat es, sah auf seinen Rücken.  
"Oh."  
//Was ist DAS?//  
/Ich weiß nicht aber ich habe mich gewundert wo ich diese Schmerzen her habe./  
//Das ist dir vorher nicht aufgefallen?//  
/Nein, deshalb wollte ich mich ja auch im Spiegel betrachten./  
//Warte bis ich nach Hause komme. Farfie muss nur noch......musste nur noch das Opfer töten. Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde. Geh NICHT weg.//  
"Wohin den auch?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Mensch, das sieht schlimmer aus, als ich dachte." Schuldig packte den Jüngeren an den Hüften und legte ihn auf den Bauch. Dann krabbelte er auf dessen Beine, damit dieser sich nicht so viel bewegte. Er wusste, dass Nagi es hasste, wenn er das folgende tat.  
"Geh runter." zeterte der Junge doch Schuldig bewegte sich keinen Meter. "Ich sagte: GEH RUNTER!" Der Deutsche lächelte etwas, beugte sich dann vor um den Rücken näher zu betrachten. "Weißt du nicht, wo du das her haben könntest?" "Nein."  
Er fuhr mit seinen Finger sanft über den roten Strich der sich von der rechten Schulter schräg runter bis zur Taille befand. "Sieht aus wie ein Messer. Oder ein Katana. Bist du auf Aya getroffen?" Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf und sein Freund beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor. Seine Haare fielen auf den Rücken des Jungen und fuhren bei jeder Bewegung leicht darüber, bis Schuldig sie nach hinten strich. Doch sie kamen immer wieder hervor. "Schuldig?" "Ja Sweetheart?" "Sag deinen Haaren, dass sie gefälligst bei dir bleiben sollen." Ein Grinsen erschien auf Schuldigs Gesicht. "Oh, du magst das also nicht?" "Sie stören."  
Das Grinsen weitete sich. "Denk gar nicht erst daran. Was ist nun mit meinem Rücken?"  
Schuldig lehnte sich wieder zurück und seufzte. "Gute Frage. Die Wunde ist circa eine Woche alt. Gibt also für deine Verhältnisse genug Zeitraum sich so eine Verletzung zu zuziehen."  
"-Meine Verhältnisse-?"  
"Du bist ein Killer, natürlich."  
"Ich denke, du denkst da mehr an etwas anderes."  
Schuldig brummte, starrte dann auf den Rücken des Jungen. Wer auch immer für diese Wunde verantwortlich war, wusste wie man mit Schwertern oder Messern umgeht. Vielleicht war es ja Farfarello, aber wieso? Und warum sollte Nagi nichts mitbekommen haben?   
Als er sich mit Omi stritt vielleicht? Von der Zeit her könnte es eigentlich hinkommen. Aber andererseits hatte er in diesen fünf Tagen genauso viel Stress mit Crawford gehabt. Und von den beiden würde Omi am wahrscheinlichsten sein, schließlich kämpfte er mit Darts und die könnten auch in Frage kommen.  
"Omi war es nicht, oder andererseits... er hat sicherheitshalber immer seine Darts mit. Ob er sie auch im Sportunterricht dabei hatte? Crawford hantiert nicht mit spitzen Gegenständen aber es könnte ein Scherbe von einer Vase gewesen sein, die vom Tisch gefallen war, als er..." "Ja, ich weiß." "Aber lass mich raten, die Wunde ist von jemanden mit Ahnung stimmt's? Dann war es Omi, als wir uns im Sportunterricht stritten. Ich habe beim Umziehen nicht darauf geachtet was für Wunden er mir zufügte und danach war Crawford wieder ausgeflippt, also demnach..."   
"NAGI!!"  
"Was?"  
Der Brünette richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und drehte seinen Kopf zu Schuldig, soweit es ging. Als er dessen wütendes Gesicht sah legte er sich wieder zurück auf das Bett und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf.  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile bis Schuldig seufzte und seinen Kopf auf Nagis Rücken legte.  
"Du machst uns nur Ärger, Chibi." Der Jüngere sagte nichts, wartete darauf, dass Schuldig weiter sprach. "Crawford hält dich für nutzlos und wenn du weiter so machst kommen wir nicht drum herum dich rauszuwerfen. Willst du wieder auf der Straße enden? Und wenn du glaubst nur ein Mensch zu sein, wenn du etwas fühlst bist du im unrecht. Vielleicht muss dir erst etwas Gutes passieren, etwas, was dir vorher noch nie passiert ist."  
Nagi dachte nicht wirklich über die Sachen nach, die Schuldig ihm sagte aber etwas an der Stimme des Deutschen brachte ihn dazu zu zuhören. Schuldig gab ihm nicht oft Ratschläge, weil er der Meinung war, das jeder Mensch alleine zurecht kommen solltet und genau die selbe Einstellung hatte er auch. Aber wenn sein Freund mal etwas ernstes sagte, sollte man ihm besser zuhören. Der Deutsche weiß viel auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah.  
"Du bist für mich wie ein kleiner Bruder."  
"Oh Gott, bitte sag mir nicht, dass ich dann auch mit 19 anfange mit so einer Dauergrinse herum zu laufen." Schuldig grinste und gab den Jüngeren einen schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Sei nicht so frech. Außerdem ist es besser, wenn man grinsend durch die Welt läuft als mit so einem mürrischen Gesicht wie du." "Nicht, wenn man davon Muskelkater im Gesicht bekommt." Schuldig lachte plötzlich und drehte den Jungen unter sich um, damit er sein Gesicht sehen konnte, doch dieser lächelte noch nicht einmal. "Du bist schrecklich Chibi." Damit legte er seine beiden Zeigefinger auf die Mundwinkel des Jüngeren und zog sie nach oben.  
"Ja!! So bist du richtig süß."   
"Lass das."  
"Und noch mal."  
Nagi schlug die Hand seines Freundes weg, doch dieser verlor plötzlich das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorne. Sein Körper landete auf dem des anderen und sein Kopf neben Nagis. Schuldig grinste und rutschte mit seinem Kopf an das Ohr des anderen. "Wenn das Crawford sehen würde."  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Crawford trat mit langen Schritten ein. Als er Schuldig sah, wie er auf den anderen Jungen drauflag und seinen Kopf neben den des anderen liegen hatte zuckte eine seiner Augenbrauen gefährlich auf.  
"Du störst." murmelte Nagi und drehte seinen Kopf zu Crawford. "Wenn du was sagen willst, sag es." Der Amerikaner sagte nichts, starrte nur auf die beiden Personen vor sich. Schuldig hob den Kopf, fuhr mit seinen Händen über die Seiten des Jungen und hielt an den Hüften. Dann drückte er sie leicht, dass Nagi einen überraschten Laut von sich gab.  
//Hör auf so frech zu sein.//  
/Das tat weh./  
//Blablabla.//  
Der Brünette funkelte den Rothaarigen an, wartete aber immer noch auf eine Antwort von dem Amerikaner.  
"Oi Schuldig. Ich dachte du wolltest dir nur Nagis Wunde ansehen." Farfarello drückte sich an Crawford vorbei und setzte sich auf das Bett. "Wisst ihr schon wer es war?"  
Sie ignorierten den Amerikaner und unterhielten sich über die Tat, der Waffe, das Opfer und natürlich auch über den Täter. Bis sie zu dem Entschluss kamen dass sie nicht wussten wer es war und wie er es getan hatte, doch das Opfer und die Waffe konnten sie ausfindig machen, ersteres eigentlich nicht besonders schwer.  
"Du Schuldig, wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn du endlich von mir runter gehen könntest? Meine Beine schlafen mir ein." Widerwillig stand der Ältere auf und setzte sich neben Farfarello auf das Bett, dann sah er verwundert auf die offenstehende Tür. Wo war Crawford?  
"Er ist gegangen als ihr ihn verdächtigt habt." erklärte Nagi und hob seine beiden Beine an. "War aber auch eine rasante Theorie." Farfarello grinste und legte sich ungefragt neben Nagi hin.   
"Ich auch. Ich auch!!!"   
"Runter von meinem Bett. Alle beide."   
"Aber es ist doch so gemütlich."  
"He he, das verletzt Gott."  
"RUNTER!!"  
"Könntet ihr jetzt bitte das Zimmer verlassen?"  
Alle drei richteten ihre Blicke auf die Person in der Tür und Farfarellos Auge verschmälerte sich. "Ich bleib hier." meinte er trotzig und knuddelte sich an das zerknautschte Kissen auf dem Schuldigs Haare lagen und er zog ausversehen daran.   
"Hey!!"   
"Ob das Gott verletzt?"   
"NEIN!!"   
"Hehe!"   
"Hör auf."   
"Mein armes Bett."  
"Nagi!! Komm mit!!" Der Brünette suchte sich einen Weg durch die Arme und Beine auf seinem Bett und hielt kurz inne. "Hey Schuldig. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so lange Haare hast. Wollen wir die messen?" "Gib her... Wo bist du?" "Hunter deinem Bein." "Ist da nicht Farfarello?" "Nein, ich bin unter deinem Arm und zupfe..." "LASS. MEINE. HARRE. IN. RUHE!!"  
"NAGI!!"  
Nun hielten Farfarello und Schuldig den Jungen nicht mehr auf, schubsten ihn sachte vom Bett und sahen Crawford verzeihend an. "Es war unsere Schuld." "Bestraf ihn nicht!!" Erst ignorierte der Amerikaner die beiden, doch sobald Nagi aus dem Zimmer war wandte er sich ihnen zu. "Es gibt einen anderen Grund wofür ich ihn bestrafen werde."  
"BRAD!!"   
  
************ 


	8. Chapter Eight

************  
  
Noch eine Woche bis zur Klassenfahrt und Nagi hatte sich nicht mehr in der Schule blicken lassen. Besorgt schlich er um die Schule und fragte sogar in den Klassen und im Sekretariat nach ihm. Dort wurde ihm gesagt, dass er wegen einer Erkältung zu Hause bleiben musste. Er lächelte die Sekretärin dankbar an, wandte sich dann ab und lief nachdenklich den Gang entlang.  
Nagi und eine Erkältung?  
Er sträubte sich dagegen zu glauben, dass er wirklich nur wegen einer Erkältung zu Hause geblieben war doch blieb ihn nichts anderes übrig und so ging er niedergeschlagen in die Richtung seines Klassenzimmers, als er plötzlich den Brünetten wahrnahm.  
Er lief auf ihn zu und zog ihn am Arm rum, damit er ihn bemerkte. Nagi sah ihn fragend an, lächelte dann leicht. "Du siehst schrecklich aus." flüsterte Omi schockiert, als er über Wange fuhr und dann auf das Auge sah. "War es blau?" Nagi nickte, fragte Omi dann was er wollte. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." "Um mich?" "Ja."  
Der Brünette wandte sich von Omi ab und ließ ihn alleine auf dem Gang stehen. Omi sah ihm nach, blinzelte einmal, zweimal...  
"VERDAMMT! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MICH HIER SO STEHEN ZU LASSEN?"  
Wider erwartend drehte Nagi sich zu Omi um und lächelte. "Ich muss noch zum Direktor. Wir sehen uns in der Pause."  
Der Blonde lachte, drehte sich um und verschwand in seinem Klassenzimmer. Seine Freunde sahen ihn verwundert an, tuschelten worauf einige kicherten. Omi bemerkte sie, hörte selber was sie sagten, konnte aber selber darüber schmunzeln. Es war ihm egal, was sie sagten, denn er wusste wie es wirklich war.  
  
************  
  
Er wartete auf ihn an seinem Klassenzimmer und sah ihn kühl an, worauf hin Omi etwas zurück wich. Der Blonde legte seinen Kopf schief, fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte, doch sobald Nagi seinen Blick bemerkte, verschwand das Kühle aus seinen Augen und etwas Sanftes erschien.  
Omi lächelte ihn zaghaft an, war sich nicht sicher, was Nagi dachte.   
"Hast du keinen Unterricht mehr?"  
Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf, murmelte etwas von Ausfall und ging auf den Ausgang zu. Omi folgte ihm zögerlich, winkte noch mal seinen Freunden zu oder verabschiedete sich.  
"Also, wo willst du mit mir hin?"   
Der Jüngere schüttle den Kopf und Omi fragte sich, ob er dem anderen wirklich folgen sollte. In der Pause hatte Nagi ihn gefragt, ob er ihn begleiten würde, doch er wusste nicht wohin, fragte nach. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Kopfschütteln und ein sanftes Lächeln. Somit hatte er ihn schon überredet. Ob der Jüngere wusste, wie viel Anziehungskraft von ihm ausging?  
Wohl kaum, den ansonsten würde er nicht...  
"Omi?"  
Der Blonde sah auf, wäre beinahe in den anderen reingerannt. "Ja?"  
"Was hältst du von mir?"  
Omi lächelte, sah sich um, ob er eine Bank fand und als er fündig wurde, zog er den anderen dahin und deutete ihn an Platz zunehmen.  
"Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?"  
Nagi nickte und Omi holte Luft.  
"Du bist frech, eigensinnig, eingebildet, gemein, nicht sehr selbstbewusst, launenabhängig, unehrlich, kaltherzig, anhänglich..." Nagi warf ihn einen scharfen Blick zu, doch der Blonde fuhr unbeirrt fort, zählte die Charakterzüge an seinen Fingern ab. "..., manchmal rüpelhaft, brutal, feige, verschlossen und..." Omi sah Nagi an, lächelte leicht. "... einsam."  
Der Brünette stand ruckartig auf und wollte gehen, doch der Blonde zog ihn am Arm und hielt ihn fest. "Da haben wir es! Warum kannst du die Wahrheit nicht ertragen? Ich habe dich gefragt und du sagtest ja. Sollte ich dich anlügen?"  
Nagi schlug seinen Arm weg, befreite sich aus den umklammernden Händen, würdigte ihren Besitzer keinen Blick.   
"Nagi? Würdest du mich ausreden lassen?" Omi wimmerte, wollte nicht, dass der Junge so ging. Nagi blieb stehen, seufzte und drehte sich zu Omi um, setzte sich neben ihn. Er sah ihn an, nahm den Jüngeren in den Arm. "Aber trotzdem... trotzdem mag ich dich wirklich sehr gerne und ich will mich nicht die ganze Zeit streiten. Diese Punkte, die ich dir aufzählte waren die ersten Dinge die mir zu dir einfielen. Frech... ich mag es, wenn du frech bist, weil du dann ehrlich bist und du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass du nicht gemein bist." Nagi lächelte leicht.   
"Jeder hat schlechte Seiten du könntest mir sicher auch über zehn von mir nennen, aber 'einsam', 'verschlossen' und 'anhänglich' sind keine wirklich schlechten Eigenschaften. Sie sind auffallend und nur für den schlecht, der genau das nicht sein will oder es nicht zugeben will."  
"Omi? Du bist doch erst 17 oder?"  
Der Blonde blinzelte, legte seinen Kopf schief. "Ja, warum?"  
"Dann hör auf so zu reden."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Was hast du gefühlt, als er dir diese Worte gesagt hatte?"  
"Ich war verletzt."  
"Warst du jemals verletzt, wenn Crawford dich schlug?"  
"Natürlich."  
"Innerlich?"  
"... Nein."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	9. Chapter Nine

************  
Part IX  
---------  
  
"Viel Spaß Omittchi."  
"Wir sehen uns in einer Woche Chibi."  
"Steig ein Omi."  
  
Bevor Omi in Ayas Porsche stieg umarmte er noch mal seine beiden Freunde Ken und Yohji, winkte ihnen vom Auto zu, als Aya losfuhr.  
"Ich hoffe du machst uns nicht so viel ärger, wenn du nicht da bist." Omi lächelte Aya an, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück. Eigentlich wollte er noch schlafen, war an diesem Tag schon um vier aufgestanden damit Aya mit ihm zum Bahnhof fahren konnte und sie nicht zu spät kamen. Der Lehrer hatte ihn ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass er nicht zu spät kommen dürfte. Der Zug würde nicht auf ihn warten.  
Als sie ankamen half Aya ihm dabei, seinen Rucksack und die Tasche aus dem Auto zu hieven, sah dabei den Jüngeren an und hatte den Verdacht, dass dieser seine Waffen mitschleppte. Der Rothaarige öffnete den Rucksack und warf einen Bogen und weitere gefährliche Gegenstände in den Kofferraum des Autos, während er den Jüngeren eine Standpredigt in seiner monotonen Stimme hielt. Omi protestierte zwar dagegen, warf den Älteren an den Kopf er würde auch nicht ohne sein Katana verreisen, doch es half nichts. Er kam gegen diesen Sturkopf einfach nicht an. Stattdessen gab er sich damit zufrieden, dass Aya seine Giftpfeile und Darts nicht finden würde, da der Rothaarige ihn sicher nicht umarmen würde.  
Zu früh gefreut. Aya öffnete die Jacke des Jüngeren und fischte die Giftpfeile heraus. Wenigstens hatte er die Darts nicht gefunden.  
Aya verabschiedete sich von Omi, gab ihm vorher noch eine Predigt und Anordnungen was er machen dürfte und was nicht. Der Blonde hörte zu, widerstand dem Drang Aya zu ignorieren und verabschiedete sich von ihm wie auch von Yohji und Ken, bloß ohne Umarmung, schließlich war er noch nicht bereit zu sterben.  
Dann betrat er den Bahnhof, lächelte seine überraschten Freunde an und durfte sich daraufhin anhören, wie verwundert sie doch waren, dass Omi pünktlich war. Der Blonde lächelte einfach.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nagi stand um vier Uhr morgens auf, zog sich an und verließ das Haus mit seiner kleinen Tasche, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Als er Omi und Aya sah, wie sie die Tasche des Jüngeren von seinen Waffen retteten lief ihn ein Lächeln über die Lippen, welches sofort verschwand. Er überquerte die Straße, hoffte, dass die beiden ihn nicht sahen und verschwand in der Masse der Menschen, suchte einen Platz wo er vorerst sicher vor den anderen Schülern war. Seine Füße trugen ihn zu einem Zeitschriftenladen. Er betrat ihn und ging zur Bücherabteilung, suchte nach ein paar interessanten Büchern, die er während der Fahrt lesen konnte.   
  
************  
  
Omi lief durch die Abteile und schaute überall rein, hoffte irgendwo den Brünetten zu finden. Als er an eines der letzten Abteile ankam sah er ihn alleine auf einem Platz sitzen. In sein Buch vertieft bemerkte der Jüngere nicht, wie Omi die Tür vom Abteil öffnete und eintrat. Erst als er ihn sachte anstieß und ihn grüßte, richtete Nagi seinen Blick auf, lächelte den anderen an.   
"Was machst du hier?"  
"Was?"   
"Was machst du hier?"  
"Ich habe dich gesucht." Omi legte seinen Kopf schief, sah den Jungen fragend an. "Da ich dich nicht am Bahnhof gesehen habe, habe ich gedacht, dass du vielleicht früher eingestiegen wärst oder gar nicht kommen würdest."   
„Mir wurde nicht erlaubt zu Hause zu bleiben, wie sollte ich denn da nicht mitfahren können?"  
Omi hob die Schulter, setzte sich neben Nagi.   
"Bist du wütend auf mich? Soll ich dich alleine lassen?"  
Der Jüngere sah Omi nachdenklich an, schien so, als würde er überlegen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte stand der Blonde auf, sah ihn verletzt an und verließ das Abteil.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Der Brünette stöhnte, sah auf den Umschlag seines Buches und wusste nicht so recht, was er machen sollte. Sollte er Omi nachgehen und sich entschuldigen? Aber es gab keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen, also warum sollte er es machen? Doch dann legte er das Buch doch weg, stand auf und öffnete die Tür vom Abteil. Er wandte seinen Kopf, sah, wie Omi in ein anderes Abteil verschwand. Nagi ging ihm hinterher, öffnete die Tür und sah Omi an. Er schwieg, wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte, auch nicht, als er das erwartenden Funkeln in den Augen des anderen sah, der sich ihm zuwandte.   
Was sollte er sagen? Es fiel ihm nichts ein.  
Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Es gab doch keinen Grund.  
Sein Gewissen fing an ihn zu beißen, sein Verstand sagt ihm, sich einfach zu entschuldigen, egal ob es einen Grund gab oder nicht und das leise Kichern der Insassen des Abteils ließ ihn drängen. Er öffnete den Mund, wusste nicht was er sagte oder dachte als ihm die Worte aus dem Mund kamen.  
"Es tut mir leid Omi. Wenn du möchtest... wenn du möchtest kannst du dir gerne ein Zimmer... mit mir teilen." Omis Augen weiteten sich verwundert und Nagi schloss einfach die Tür des Abteils, ging zurück in sein eigenes, wo nur er drinne war und er sich weiter über diesen Schnulzenroman den Kopf zerbrechen konnte.  
Wie er dazu kam, Omi das Teilen eines Zimmers anzubieten, konnte er sich nicht erklären, bis er dann...  
//Hey, das wird die beste Woche die du in deinem Leben hattest. Weg von Brad, weg von mir, weg von der Schule, weg von den ganzen Asozialen...//   
/...die zufällig in einem anderen Zug zum selben Aufenthaltsort fahren.../   
//Oh... na ja, und eine Woche mit dem süßen, kleinen Bombay in einem Zimmer. Ach, ich kann es mir schon ausmalen: gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang am Strand beobachten...//   
/... solange dürfen wir nicht raus./   
// ... durch den Fernseher. Champagner trinken...//  
/Alkohol ist verboten./  
//Uhm... eingebildeten Champagner...//  
/Schuldig? Gib dir keine Mühe. Ich.../  
"NAGI!"  
Der Brünette drehte sich um, sah zu Omi, der ihn freudig anlächelte. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, woher du weißt..." //Na von mir.// /Schnauze./ "... dass ich mit dir ein Zimmer teilen wollte, aber auf jeden Fall werde ich es jetzt machen und ich freu mich darauf, solange du mir versprichst, mich nicht anzufassen." //Och, streich das mit der besten Woche... das wird laaangweilig!!// Nagi wurde etwas rot, sah zur Seite. "Ich hätte dich nie wirklich angefasst, wenn du es nicht wolltest... So etwas mache selbst ich nicht." Omi überhörte das Wort 'selbst'... zumindest versuchte er es, doch eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte gefährlich. Sobald Nagi es bemerkte, lächelte er Omi zu und flüsterte. "Aber das gilt doch nur für die Zeit auf dem Zimmer oder?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Die Jugendherberge war ein zweistöckiges Gebäude was einem Tempel glich. Der Eingang war versteckt von verschiedenen Gestrüpp und einige Schüler liefen mehrmals um das Holzgebäude um ihn zu finden. Sobald sich alle eingefunden hatten durften sie sich eineinhalb Stunden die Beine in den Bauch stehen, weil die Rezeption die Reservierungen verwechselt hatte. Sobald alle merkten, dass das eh nichts mehr werden würde mit der ordentlichen Aufteilung der Zimmer, bekam einfach jede Gruppe einen Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt. Daraus folgte, dass die Klassen und manchmal auch Schulen durcheinander gewürfelt waren und keiner so recht wusste, wo seine Freunde waren. Nagi und Omi gehörten zu denen, die die hinteren Räume bekamen wo die wenigsten Schüler waren[3].  
Die Gängen waren abends dunkel und somit war es nicht so leicht, sich aus den Zimmern zu schleichen um zu den Freunden zu gelangen, deshalb beschlossen die meisten, in ihrem eigenen Zimmer zu verhaaren, bis jemand vorbei kam. Es gab auch mutige Schüler, die sich aus der Schlafzimmertür trauten nur um dann so schnell wie möglich wieder im Zimmer zu verschwinden. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass die Toiletten außerhalb der Zimmer waren. In einem der hintersten Teile des alten Tempels. Wie gut für Nagi, dass er keine Angst im Dunkeln hatte und wie gut für Omi, dass er Nagi hatte.  
So verging der erste Abend mit Betten beziehen, Tempel inspizieren, Sachen auspacken und Abendbrot essen. Die Nacht war besonders ruhig für die Lehrer und die Schüler kamen langsam dahinter, warum jedes Jahr die Schule, diesen Tempel aussuchte, für die Klassenfahrten: Er war einfach zu unheimlich, als das sich irgendein Schüler aus seinem Zimmer traute.  
Außer zwei.  
„Sei still, Omi. Oder willst du die Lehrer wecken?"  
„Heh, ich dachte dir wäre es egal, wenn die Ärger mit dem Lehrer hast."  
„…"  
„Hey, das war nicht so gemeint."  
„Willst du nun zu diesem Akito oder nicht?"  
„Nagi?"  
„Was?"  
Zum ersten Mal seit sie den Flur lang schlichen drehte Nagi sich um und sah Omi fragend an. Dessen hellblauen Augen schimmerten dunkel in der Dunkelheit des Flurs, aber trotzdem immer noch hell. Omi sah zu Boden, dann zu Nagi.  
„Ich danke dir, dass du mich dort hin bringst. Ich würde mich nicht alleine auf den Flur trauen."  
„Solange ich nicht bei euch bleiben muss, ist es mir egal. … Frage: Wie willst du zurück kommen?"  
Der Blonde strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte zaghaft. Ich dachte eigentlich, du würdest mir Gesellschaft leisten." Der Brünette atmete laut aus, ging dann an Omi vorbei in die Richtung aus der sie kamen. Der Ältere sah ihm nach, nicht fähig ihn aufzuhalten. Dann folgte er dem Jüngeren und ging zurück in das Zimmer, welches die beiden teilten.  
Nagi legte sich ins Bett und deckte sich zu, bemerkte, dass Omi nur vor seinem eigenen Bett stand und drauf starrte, dann zu ihm und wieder auf das Bett. Dann legte er sich hin und deckte sich zu.  
„Oyasumi Nagi und… gomen-nasai."  
Nagi antwortete nicht, bis er gleichmäßiges Atmen hörte.  
„Nein, Omi, mir tut es leid." 


	10. Chapter Ten

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Part X  
--------  
  
Der nächste Tag war die Hölle für Nagi.   
Es gab nichts Schlimmeres für ihn als das, was sie an diesem Tag taten.  
WANDERN!!  
Nagi, nicht gerade ein Fan von frischer Luft und Mückenstiche versuchte sich irgendwie davon zu befreien, doch Omis starker Wille und seine unnachgiebige Natur… okay, seine blauen Augen und sein bettelnder Blick, brachten ihn doch dazu mitzugehen. Schließlich schuldete er dem Kleinen noch etwas, wegen letzter Nacht.  
Er hätte Omi nicht so einfach stehen lassen sollen, hätte ihn zumindest bis zum anderen Ende des Tempels bringen können, aber nein, seine introvertierte Person ließ das nicht zu.  
Jetzt konnte er sich stattdessen darüber freuen, dass Omi sich über jede Blume die er sah – und glaubt mir, es waren viele – freute und quiekte. Es war ein lustiges Geräusch und Nagi entdeckte sich dabei, dass er öfters schmunzeln musste. Nicht dass ihn das störte, es war nur… seltsam.   
Nach einer Stunde, zehn Mückenstichen und Oxidüberfluss war es Nagi zu viel. Er ließ sich einfach auf einen Stein fallen und ließ die anderen an sich vorbei laufen. Omi blieb neben ihm stehen und lächelte ihn an, setzte sich zu ihm.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hier zu überredet habe." Sagte er lächelnd. „Aber ein bisschen frische Luft tut dir bestimmt gut. Du bist so blass, dass ich dachte du kommst nicht so oft nach draußen." „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen." Nagi sah zur Seite, stand dann auf und blickte sich um, ging den Weg zurück den sie gekommen waren. Omi folgte ihm, bis der Jüngere sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Omi, du brauchst mir nicht folgen."  
„Ich will aber nicht, dass du alleine bist."  
„Warum?"  
Omi lächelte und umklammerte Nagis Arm. Dann sah er ihn an und zog ihn hinter sich her in Richtung Jugendherberge. „Weil ich dich glücklich sehen will und weil ich dich nicht alleine lassen will, okay?" Nagi schmunzelte und folgte dem älteren Jungen. „Genau so, will ich dich sehen." Hörte er noch, bevor Omi anfing zu lachen und zu laufen und ihn hinter sich her zog.  
  
Hinter einem Baum traten drei Jungen hervor und blickten den beiden hinter her.  
„Yomata? Wie konntest du dich von ihm flachlegen lassen?"  
Der blonde Junge drehte sein leicht geschwollenes Gesicht von den anderen beiden weg und musterte verstohlen die Bäume.  
„Er ist stärker, als er uns glauben lässt." flüsterte er, wurde von den anderen kaum verstanden. Dann wandte sich Gunabaka an den Schwarzhaarigen. „Es ist die beste Möglichkeit ihn los zu werden. Also werden wir sie wahrnehmen." Damit wandten sich Dan und Gunabaka ab. Doch Yomata verhaarte auf seinem Platz, starrte Omi und Nagi nach, bis er ihnen leise folgte.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Nagi und Omi waren die einzigen die schon im Tempel waren. Die anderen Schüler der Schule befanden sich noch immer im Wald und übten jene verfluchte Freizeitbeschäftigung aus, die Nagi so hasste. Glücklich ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Blonden im Bett neben ihm. Dieser sah ihn einfach nur an.  
„Nagi?"  
Der Brünette richtete sich auf und lehnte sich auf den Ellenbogen zurück.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"  
Nagi blinzelte, dann lächelte er.  
„Hast du Karten mit?"  
Sofort sprang der blonde Junge auf und durchwühlte seinen Rucksack. „Ich habe sie eingepackt, falls es regnen könnte oder während der Fahrt hätten wir ja auch damit spielen können." Er drehte sich zu Nagi um. „Was willst du spielen?"  
„Kann ich mit spielen?"  
Beide sahen zur Zimmertür, die sich vor kurzem geöffnet hatte. In ihr stand ein leicht erröteter Yomata, der sich nicht sicher war, was er bei den beiden Jungen wollte. Omi lächelte und zog den Jungen sofort ins Zimmer. „Also, was wollen wir spielen? Rommé? Bridge? Poker? Skat?" Nagi und Yomata sahen sich an, lächelten schüchtern und wandten sich dann an Omi. Wie aus einem Munde sagten sie: „Bridge!" und Omi fing an die Karten auszuteilen.   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
„Das ist unfair. Ihr beide betrügt mich doch. Los! Seit wenigstens ehrlich!!" Es war die dritte Runde Skat die sie spielten, nachdem sie fünf Runden Bridge gespielt hatten. Omi hatte sich in allen drei Runden den Skat geholt, was bedeutete, dass Nagi und Yomata zusammen spielten. Leider… Omi verlor alle drei Spiele.   
Frustriert über das Ergebnis ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und ließ die Karten fallen, dann schloss er die Augen und döste im nächsten Moment ein.  
Yomata und Nagi sahen ihn eine Weile an, dann wandten sie sich zueinander zu. „So, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Yomata schüchtern und vermied es Nagi anzusehen.  
„Reden." Kam die sanfte Antwort von diesem und er sammelte langsam die Karten ein. „Zum Beispiel warum du hier bist, warum du mit uns Karten spielen wolltest." Dann schwieg Nagi und er stand auf, legte die Karten zurück in Omis Rucksack.  
„Ich wollte dir etwas sagen."  
Der Brünette antwortete nicht, setzte sich neben Omi und lächelte ihn sanft an, dann wandte er sich dem anderen Blonden zu. „Weißt du Nagi, ich habe dich nicht mehr gesehen, seit… na ja, seit damals." Er nickte. „Und dabei wollte ich dir etwas sagen. Ich…" Yomata rutschte unruhig in seiner Sitzpose, krabbelte dann auf Nagi zu und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr vor. „Ai…aishiteru."   
Keiner sagte etwas, bis Nagi Yomata von sich drückte und ihn ernst ansah.  
„Ich dich aber nicht."  
Der Blick des Blonden wurde leer, dann wandte er ihn ab und sah auf den schlafenden Omi. „Es ist wegen ihm, oder?" flüsterte er und zeigte mit dem Kinn auf ihn. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein." Yomata sah ihn irritiert an. „Aber… aber ich dachte-" „Es wirkt vielleicht so, als würde er mich lieben, aber er tut es nicht. Und ich würde nicht den Fehler machen und mich in jemanden verlieben, der mich nicht mag."  
Ein bitteres Lächeln lief über die Lippen des Blonden. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. So weit ich weiß, bist du doch in deinen Erziehungsberechtigten verliebt… oder was auch immer. Doch er liebt dich nicht, oder? Wenn ich mich nicht irre hasst er dich sogar, oder bemerkt dich noch nicht einmal."  
Nagi packte den anderen wütend und warf ihn zu Boden, dann stand er auf und setzte sich auf Yomata, zog ihn an seinem Kragen zu sich hoch, so dass sich ihre Gesichter fasst berührten. Ein Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten zu schreien. Stattdessen presste er die Worte zwischen aufeinander gepressten Lippen hervor. „Oh, ich sorge schon dafür, dass er mich wahrnimmt. Und wenn er mich hasst, geht dich das gar nichts an. Du hast kein Recht dich in meine Probleme zu mischen und erst recht nicht in mein Leben, hörst du?"  
„Also machst du alles nur, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? Als du mit mir gefickt hast, als du dich von uns schlagen ließt. Wie verzweifelt muss ein Mensch sein, der so was macht? Wie einsam und verletzt? Durch was musst du gegangen sein, dass du dich so nach Liebe sehnst? Wie blind musst du sein, dass du nicht merkst, dass du bereits geliebt wirst?" Nagi sog zischend die Luft ein, dann holte er zum Schlag aus…  
  
~We are alike~  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
„Du warst wach. Du hättest dich verabschieden können."  
„Wenn er sich verabschieden wollte, hätte er uns aufgeweckt."  
„Er ist nicht so wie du, Brad."  
  
~Never will~  
  
„Und du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich darüber bin."  
  
Schuldig sah zum ersten Mal auf und blickte seinen Partner fragend an. Doch dieser versteckte sein Gesicht weiter hinter seiner Zeitung. „Was meinst du damit? Ich dachte du würdest den Kleinen zu einem zweiten Brad Crawford erziehen wollen. Wozu denn sonst die Prügel." Crawford rutschte leicht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, legte dann die Zeitung auf den Tisch und sah Schuldig mit ernsten Augen an[4]. Dieser beugte sich ebenfalls vor, wollte den Blickkontakt nicht abbrechen. Es ist wie mit Hunden, wer zu erst wegguckte unterwarf sich dem anderen. Doch überraschender Weise brach der Amerikaner den Kontakt ab und sah zur Seite.   
„Nagi soll sich keiner Illusion hingeben."  
„Heh, willst du mich verarschen? Wenn du jetzt mit Illusion die Möglichkeit meinst, dass du ihn lieben könntest, hättest du das auf eine andere Art zeigen sollen und nicht mit einer Vergewaltigung!!" Crawford funkelte ihn an. „Ich habe ihn noch nie vergewaltigt." „Beinahe!" Der Schwarzhaarige schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch und sah Schuldig wütend an, dieser wich etwas zurück. „Auch nicht beinahe."  
„Trotzdem war es der falsche Weg." flüsterte der Deutsche und drehte sich von dem anderen weg. „Ich weiß."  
  
~Apologize~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Nagi sah verwundert auf seinen Arm, den er irgendwie nicht bewegen konnte. Als er ihm folgte entdeckte er eine Hand die sich um sein Handgelenkte legte und sofort ließ er von Yomata ab. Zwei blaue Augen funkelten ihn wütend an, als die Hände zu diesen Augen, den Arm losließen.   
„Was soll das?" fragte Omi und hob Nagi von den anderen Jungen runter. „Ich weiß ja, dass du sensibel auf das Thema reagierst, aber musst du immer gleich zuschlagen? Du bist manchmal wirklich kaltherzig."  
Nagi lächelte kühl und sah dann zu Omi. „Du warst es doch, der mir sagte, dass ich nicht fähig bin Gefühle zu haben."  
Sobald er diese Worte hörte, verschwand die Wut aus seinen blauen Augen und stattdessen waren dort Schuldgefühle zu sehen. „Du weißt genau, dass ich da wütend war." wimmerte der Ältere und sah zur Seite. Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an die Szene im Schulflur, nachdem Nagi ihn in die Toilette zog um mit ihm zu reden… oder was auch immer der Junge dort mit ihm vorhatte.   
Er war wütend auf den Brünette gewesen, weil dieser so mit anderen Menschen spielte. Weil er ihn geschlagen hatte… und dann hatte er Nagis Liebe zu Tot in Frage gestellt. Er hatte gehofft, den anderen dadurch verletzten zu können, wollte zum ersten Mal jemanden *wirklich* verletzten und er tat es. Und zum Schluss, bevor Nagi weggegangen war hatte er ihm gesagt: Du kannst nicht Lieben, denn du bist nicht fähig Gefühle zu haben.  
„Ja, das weiß ich."  
Omi und Nagi vermieden es, sich anzusehen, bis sie ein Geräusch hörten. Yomata stand auf und sah Nagi an, der seinen Blick auf ihn richtete. „Nagi, ich stehe dazu was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Zu allem! Aber du solltest mal darüber nachdenken, ob du nicht zu sehr in deinem Selbstmitleid versinkst. Hör auf so Egoistisch zu sein… und ich…werde nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht…"  
Doch bevor Yomata den Satz zu ende sagte, verließ er das Zimmer.  
„Du weißt, dass er recht hat."  
„Ja, das weiß ich."  
  
************  
  
Nach der Auseinandersetzung wechselte kaum einer von beiden ein Wort und auch Yomata ging ihnen aus dem Weg. Es trat ein peinliches Schweigen zwischen den beiden ein, welches sogar von den anderen bemerkt wurde. Deshalb kümmerten sich Omis Freunde um ihn etwas aufzumuntern und ihn von seinen Gedanken abzubringen. Bereitwillig ließ sich der Blonde darauf ein, nutzte die Zeit in der seine Freunde ihn unterhielten, aber nie aufdringlich wirkten oder versuchten aus ihm etwas heraus zubekommen. Und für eine Weile vergaß er wirklich seine Gedanken und entspannte sich einfach.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nagi verließ sofort das Zimmer. Egal wie sicher er sich in einem Raum fühlte, dieses Mal engte es ihm ein und er brauchte Platz. Platz für seine Gedanken, die irgendwohin entweichen sollten, Hauptsache ihn in Ruhe ließen und verschwanden. Er wollte nicht nachdenken. Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass er alles falsch gemacht hatte. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass er es war, der immer alles zerstörte. Alle Kontakte die er hatte abbrach… und trotzdem ließen ihn diese Gedanken nicht los.  
Er schrie innerlich nach Schuldig. Hatte ihn die ganze Zeit gerufen, doch der Deutsche reagierte nicht.  
Nagi hatte nie bemerkt, dass es immer der Deutsche war, der ihn aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken holte. Der ihm half die Zeit zu vergessen und ihn ablenkte, damit er nicht nachdachte.   
Sogar Nachts…  
…wenn Nagi dachte, Schuldig könne nicht schlafen und ihn deshalb nervte. Doch er merkte jetzt, dass Schuldig ihn aus seinen Alpträumen rettete, aus seinen Gedanken, die ihn auch nachts verfolgten… Er bemerkte jetzt, dass er niemanden hatte, der ihm helfen würde. Denn das was er jetzt brauchte, hatte er nie gewollt.  
„Schuldig, ich brauche dich. Ich will nicht mehr denken."  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
„Er ruft mich."  
Farfarello drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wer? Nagi?" Der Rothaarige nickte. „Dann antworte ihm doch einfach."  
„Ich kann nicht."  
„In letzter Zeit seid ihr alle etwas komisch."  
Schuldig lachte leise und wandte sich an den Iren. „Das musst gerade du sagen."  
„Hör auf mit dem Scherzen, du antwortest ihm doch sonst auch immer."  
„Er ist so verschlossen und denkt, dass er keine Freunde braucht. Soll ich ihm in diesem Glauben lassen? Jetzt ist die beste Zeit mit anderen Freundschaft zu schließen und wenn er diese Einstellung beibehält wird das nichts."  
„Man lernt erst etwas zu schätzen, wenn man es nicht mehr hat."  
„Du meinst, dass Nagi mich jetzt schätzen lernt?"  
„Schuldig, du bist ein Egoist. Warum sollte ich dir glauben, dass du es für Nagi machst?"  
„Du hast recht. Er soll merken, dass er mich braucht."  
„Das kann nach hinten losgehen."  
Leises Lachen füllte den Raum und der Rothaarige stand von seinem Platz auf. Er sagte nichts mehr, sondern verließ einfach den Raum. Farfarello sah ihm nach, lehnte sich dann an die kalte Mauer zurück.  
„Armer Nagi."  
---------------------------------------------  
Yeah, I know you love me… -__- Sorry. Ich arbeite gerade mit fight an der Übersetzung von „Wehrt euch Animefiguren" (Part I bei Gundam zu finden und Part II (Wie lange es braucht einen Brief zu öffnen) bei Weiß Kreuz) ^^ Liest sie bitte!! Auf jeden Fall, deshalb schreibe ich english und ich musste mir verkneifen auch noch den letzten Teil mit Schuldig und Farf auf English zu schreiben. DAS WAR SCHWER!!  
However, Ich möchte bitte Kommentare. 


End file.
